A sweet Revenge
by Alexi-Laiho
Summary: Nach dem Angriff auf Manhatten, verzaubert Loki sich - niemand erkennt ihn mehr. Selbst die Avengers nicht, die den verletzten Jungen mitnehmen. Tony ist ganz angetan von ihm und schmeißt sich an ihn ran, aber auch Thor kann 'Gabriel' Loki nicht wirklich widerstehen. Thor/Loki bisschen Tony/Loki , Hard Yaoi! Don't like, don't read! I need a translator for this story, please. :3
1. Chapter 1

(Hi, I want to write these fic in english and search for someone who corrects it with me. 3)

Hallölle, woow, habe schon seit Jahren keine FF mehr geschrieben. Na das wird was. :D

Pairing: Thor/Loki (und bisschen Tony/Loki)

Disclaimer: Keiner dieser Figuren ist Mein, alles Marvels Kreation.

Summary: Nach dem großen Kampf, schafft es Loki noch in letzter Sekunde vor der Gefangenschaft zu fliehen. Stark geschwächt muss er auf der Erde verweilen. Damit er nicht auffällt, legt er einen Verhüllungs-Zauber über sich, sodass ihn keiner mehr erkennt. Doch was wenn er auf die Avengers trifft?

* * *

Chapter 1:

Keuchend rannte Loki über aufgebrochene Straßen und an zusammengefallenen Gebäuden vorbei. Scheiße, dass sein Doppelgänger – den Loki im Stark-Tower hinterlassen hatte – sofort aufgeflogen war und er nicht so viel Zeit zum Fliehen hatte wie gedacht.

Mit dem Getrampel von seinen Feinden, den Avengers, im Nacken, bog er um die Ecke und sprang die Treppen einer U-Bahn hinunter. Zu seinem Glück war es sogar der Hauptbahnhof und er schaffte es seine Verfolger im Labyrinth der alten, kaputten Züge hinter sich zu lassen.

Er verschanzte sich in einem verrosteten Wagon, versuchte seine Atmung so leise wie möglich zu halten, während Hawkeye draußen versuchte ihn irgendwie zu erspähen oder zu hören. ,,Sucht weiter! Er kann nicht weit sein!", kam es von Captain America. Auch als die letzten Geräusche schon länger als eine Stunde vergangen waren, rührte sich der Magier ein Stück.

Erst als er sich zu tausend Prozent sicher war, dass keiner mehr draußen rumlungerte, atmete er heftig aus und sah sich um.

Sein Versteck war eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht. Der alte Wagon war ein ehemaliger Schlafraum für die Gäste, sodass Betten vorhanden waren. Bei näherem Betrachten waren diese zwar von unendlich vielen Löchern übersät und großflächig fehlte das Füllmterial, aber immerhin, musste Loki so nicht auf dem harten Boden schlafen. Als er sich auf eine Matratze setzte, bemerkte er erst seine Müdigkeit. So schnell, wie er dies bemerkte, so schnell schlief er auch ein, igorierte die Mäuse, die in der Ecke ihre Nüsschen knabberten.

,,AAHHH!". So wachte Loki auf,. Schnell drückte er seine Hände an seine linke Bauchseite. Er hatte eigentlich gut geschlafen, bis er sich zu schnell umdrehte und er das Gefühl hatte, dass sein Körper in zwei gerissen würde. Er spürte, wie es warm um diese Stelle wurde und mit Entsetzen sah er, dass er dort eine große Stichwunde hatte. Auch so tat ihm alles weh. Mit der letzten Magie heilte er seine Wunden, brach danach erschöpft zusammen und schlief noch mals ein.

Das nächste mal wachte er mit einem Magenknurren auf. ,,Aber so kann ich nicht rausgehen..", murmelte er vor sich hin. Schnell flüsterte er einen Zauber, den er sich selbst auferlegte. 'So wird niemand wissen, wer ich bin.', dachte er sich und ging hinaus.  
Dieser Zauber veränderte seinen Körper zwar nicht, aber blendete seine Mitmenschen, sodass sie ihn nicht als Loki Odinson / Laufeyson wiedererkennen würden.

In der Stadt war nicht viel los. Viele der anwesenden Menschen suchten in den Trümmern nach Überlebenden, jedoch war der Großteil noch evakuiert oder trauten dem Frieden noch nicht so ganz. Loki suchte nach etwas essbaren, was sich schnell gefunden hatte, da auch die Läden keine anwesenden Besitzer mehr hatten. Mit einer Tüte in der Hand lief er zum anliegenden Park, der kaum verwüstet war und setzte sich dort auf eine Bank, lies sich die untergehende Sonne ins Gesicht strahlen. Seine Schmerzen im Bauch wurden stärker und er merkte, dass sein Körper zu heiß war.

,,Ich räume doch nicht kostenlos die Stadt auf! Wie seh' ich denn aus!", durchbrach eine männliche Stimmte die ruhige Atmosphäre.

,,Und ob du das wirst! Wir haben mindestens die Hälfte davon selbstangestellt und außerdem kann Hul-..Bruce große Brocken wegschieben, was ein normaler Mensch nicht kann! Sorry, Bruce.", motzte eine andere Stimme zurücl.

,,Schon okay..", antwortete eine leisere.

,,Könnt ihr euren sinnlosen Streit beenden?", grollte Jemand mit einer tiefen Stimme, die Loki auch 10 Meilen im Wind wiedererkennen würde – Thor.

Die erste Stimme musste wohl diesem selbstverliebten Säufer Iron Man gehören, die zweite dem selbstredenden Anführer Captain America. Dieses grüne Monster war unverwandelt auch dabei, was wohl heißt, dass die rothaarige und der Bogenschütze auch nicht weit sein mussten.

Sofort stellten sich bei Loki alle Härchen auf und er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl im Magen. 'Was wenn meine Tarnung auffällt? Was wenn sie mich angreifen? Ich hab immer noch nicht genug magische Kraft in mir und mein Körper muss sich auch noch regenerieren und-" ,,Woah! Ein Mensch!", schrei Tony Stark, als er Loki sah. 'Verdammt!', fluchte Loki innerlich.

,,Sowas ist selten geworden, hier in der Innenstadt!", rief er weiter und lachte.

,,Stark! Beherrsch' dich!", motzte Steve.

Loki versuchte sie zu ignorieren und bis in sein trockenes Brötchen. Doch gerade, als er schlucken wollte, schauten ihm ein Paar braune Augen in seine Grünen – und das definitiv ZU nah! Erschrocken verschluckte er sich an seinem Essen. Hustend drehte er sich weg.

,,Geht es Ihnen gut?", fragte Bruce schüchtern und stellte sich neben Tony, der amüsiert kicherte, jedoch wieder Abstand genommen hatte. Loki nickte schnell, lief schon rot an. Als er einen kräftigen Schlaf auf seinem Rücken spürte – der wegen seinem angeschlagenen Körper sehr schmerzte – konnte er wieder atmen und murmelte ein leises ,,Danke" zu Thor, der breit Grinste und dann anfing ebenfalls zu lachen.

Wegen der zusammengekrümmten Körperhaltung und dem starken Husten, ging seine Fleischwunde am Bauch wieder auf. ,,Argh...", keuchte er und drückte seine Hände an die Stelle.

,,Oh mein Gott, Sie sind jah verletzt!", meinte Natasha und kniete sich vor Loki.  
,,Nein...ist schon in Ordnung...Ich-nhhh...schaffe das schon..", keuchte Loki, Bruce ging sofort ein paar Schritte näher und meinte leise etwas von ,,Bitte, nehmen Sie mal Ihre Hände weg. Ich würde es mir gerne mal anschauen.". Doch als Bruce seine Hände ausstreckte, schlug Loki sie weg.

Etwas panisch dachte er sich dann, dass er sich nicht auffällig verhalten durfte und entschuldigte sich leise. 'Du musst hier weg. Warum im Namen von Asgard mussten auch gerade DIE hier auftauchen?', dachte er und lies Bruce seine Wunde anschauen.  
,,Sie ist entzündet und eitert schon sehr! Sie müssen in ein Krankenhaus – schnell.''

,,Alle Krankehäuser sind überfüllt, das hat gar keinen Sinn..'', meinte Clint ruhig wie immer und beäugte Loki streng. Als dieser seinen Blick erwiderte, lief ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Er sah ihn so durchschauend an, dass er sofort wegschaute.  
Clint war verwirrt. Ihm kam diese Person bekannt vor, jedoch passte kein Name zu diesem Gesicht.

,,Dann nehmen wir ihn mit zu uns!'', meinte Tony und klatschte in die Hände. Er hatte seinen Wolkenkratzer den Avengers überlassen, sodass sie zusammen immer erreichbar waren. Eine WG lauter Freaks!  
,,Wir können doch keinen Fremden mitnehmen!", beschwerte sich Natasha und Clint nickte zustimmend, lies die Augen aber immer noch auf Loki.  
,,...Was wenn er gefährlich ist und wir wissen es nicht?", murmelte Steve leise, unsicher.  
,,Tsss...", zwischte Loki schmerzhaft, als Bruce etwas zu feste auf die Wunde drückte. ,,Wie gesagt...gnnh...ich...ich schaffe das scho-hnn...alleine..."  
Bruce ging zu Steve und flüsterte leise: ,,Er hat hohes Fieber und wegen der Verfärbung an den Rändern der Verletzung auch eine Blutvergiftung. Bis morgen ist er tot.."

Steve nickte nur und Thor, der zugehört hatte schaute Loki nachdenklich an.

Der Magier spürte den Blick auf sich ruhen, dachte sich aber kaum etwas dabei. Thor hatte seine Tricks noch nie durchschauen können – genau wie seine Lügen.

'Bis jetzt hat mich noch keiner erkannt. Im Hauptquartier der Avengers wäre ich erstens sicher und zweitens könnte ich sie austricksen und im Schlaf ermorden'. Innerlich grinste er heimtückisch und fand Gefallen an dem Gedanken ihnen seelischen und später hinaus auch körperlich wehzutun.

Fragend schaute er Steve an, der sich räusperte. ,,Wir nehmen ihn mit...aber nicht, dass unser Hauptquartier voll von Verletzten wird!"

,,Also, wenn es noch mehr hübsche verwundete Menschen hier gibt, wäre das doch sehr...amüsant.", meinte Tony und grinste Loki lasziv an, leckte sich über die Lippen.

Mit einem bösen Blick, seitens Steve, Clint und Bruce lies er die Schultern hängen und schnaubte. ,,Spielverderber."

,,Okay!", meinte Thor laut, schlang seine Arme um Loki und hob ihn ohne Mühe hoch.

Vor Schreck vor der plötzlichen Aktion, krallte sich Loki in die Schultern von seinem Bruder, lies aber auch schnell wieder los, als er begriff was er da tat. Ihm tat alles weh, bei diesem Ruck, unterdrückte jedoch ein Geräusch.

Clint schnaubte verächtlich, traute der Sache immer noch nicht so ganz.

'Das wird sicher n großer Spaß!', dachte Loki, während Thor ihn zu ihrem Hauptsitz trug. Seine Freude, blieb aber nicht lang. Eine Welle der Hitze überrollte ihn und er versank in seine Fieberträume.

* * *

1. Chapter fertiiig. :) Hoffe, es hat euch bis jetzt gefallen. R&R pleeease. 3

Btw suche ich jmd, der mein schlechtes Englisch in ein gutes Englisch verbessern kann. (Ich würde es natürlich vorschreiben)


	2. Chapter 2

Uuund Chapter 2: (ohne große Worte)

* * *

,,...noch etwas Fieber, ab...wird es definitiv überle...so schnelle Genesung habe ich noch nie gesehen..."  
Dies war alles, was Loki von einem Gespräch in seiner Nähe hörte. Sein Körper war noch sehr warm, aber er schmerzte nicht mehr. Auch die große Verletzung an seiner linke Bauchseite schien geheilt zu sein – was ihn aber nicht sonderlich freudig stimmte. 'Er meinte, dass ich zu schnell geheilt sei. Schöpfen sie Verdacht? Ich muss mir was einfallen lassen...'

Seine Augenlider fühlten sich so schwer an, dass er es kaum zustande brachte, sie zu bewegen. Als er jedoch den Kampf gewann, sah er in drei Augenpaare.

,,Oh..du bist aufgewacht!", meinte Bruce freudig und wandte sich sofort ab, um eine Spritze mit einer Flüssigkeit zu füllen.

Thor grinste ebenfalls, sagte aber nichts. Der einzige, der sich nicht sonderlich freute, war Steve. Er schaute Loki skeptisch an und wandte sich dann auch ab.  
Bruce gab Loki die Spritze ohne Vorwarnung und bekam dafür ein wütendes Zischen. ,,Sorry..", murmelte Bruce.

,,Da ist ja unsere Schönheit!", strahlte Tony Loki an, als dieser das riesige Wohnzimmer betrat.  
,,Hi...", murmelte er nur als Antwort.  
,,Nur nicht so schüchtern...äh,,..", ,,Gabriel...mein Name ist Gabriel..", entschloss sich Loki schnell.  
,,Na, Gab (englische Aussprache bitte), dir geht es wohl wieder gut?", fragte Tony und überreichte ihm ein Glas. Bevor Loki es auch nur anfassen konnte, riss Steve es ihm aus der Hand und schnaubte seinen Kameraden an. ,,Er nimm Medikamente! Du kannst ihm dann doch nicht Alkohol geben!" ,,Spielverderber..", motzte Tony und ging zurück, setzte sich auf die Couch.

,,Ich gehe mal kurz etwas Luft schnappen...", meinte Loki leise und ging in lautlosen Schritten auf den Balkon.

,,Mir gefällt er nicht! Der hat doch irgendein Geheimnis!", murmelte Clint und beäugte den schwarzhaarigen misstrauisch. Steve – der zuanfang doch auch skeptisch war – schüttelte den Kopf. ,,Er ist clean, laut Bruce. Seine Wunden sind zwar übermäßig schnell geheilt, aber wir wissen nicht, ob die Mutition der Chitauri nicht mit Körperflüssigkeiten reagiert und sich das Gewebe deshalb schneller regeneriert...Wenn er ein Feind sein sollte, dann ein Alien oder Loki selbst. Beides können wir definitiv ausschließen."

,,Also mir gefällt er..", sagte Tony und musterte Loki, der den Wind auf dem Wolkenkratzer genoß.

,,Du denkst jah auch nicht mit deinem Gehirn.", meinte Steve und schmiss ein Kissen auf ihn, grinste dabei etwas.

,,Hey..."  
,,Oh...Hallo." Loki tat so, als ob er erschrak, als Thor ihn ansprach, jedoch hat er sein Kommen innerlich schon gespürt.  
,,Die Aussicht ist wundervoll, nicht wahr?", murmelte der Blonde, lehnte sich gegen die gläserne Scheibe, die das Geländer ersetzten sollte. Loki nickte daraufhin nur stumm.  
,,Wie unhöflich von mir. Ich bin Thor Odinson, Gott des Donners und der goldene Prinz von Asgard", grinste Thor und hielt seinem Gegenüber die Hand hin. Loki schüttelte sie, setzte ein verwirrten Blick auf: ,,Gott? Prinz von Asgard? ...ich verstehe nicht.." ,,Ich komme von einer Welt, die sehr weit entfernt ist, von dieser hier..", murmelte Thor und schaute in den dunklen Himmel. 'Es wird wohl bald anfangen zu regnen..'

,,Man hat euch im Fernsehen gesehen...die Avengers bestehen nur aus sehr speziellen Persönlichkeiten, oder?", versuchte Loki sich vorsichtig auszudrücken. Als Antwort bekam er ein schallendes Lachen: ,,Ohja! Wahre Worte, mein Freund."

,,Du erinnerst mich irgendwie an eine Person...nur weiß ich nicht an wen.", murmelte Thor und legte seine Hand an Lokis Wange. Der Magier zuckte bei der Berührung zurück. ,,Ich glaube aber nicht, dass ich besagte Person bin.."

,,Ich stell dir mal die anderen vor, auch wenn du sie schon kennst – vom Fernsehen.", sagte Thor nach einer Weile und winkte ihn wieder hinein.

,,Das hier ist Clint Barton – Hawkeye" - ,,Hi..." (Grummeln)

,,Natasha Romanov – Black Widow" - ,,Hey." (Etwas netter)

,,Bruce Banner – Hulk" - ,,Oh, ich hasse diesen Namen...aber Hi" (Freundlich)

,,Steve Rodgers – Captain America" - ,,Freut mich sehr." (Schwach lächelnd)

,,Und Tony Stark – Iron Man" - ,,Mir ist es eine außerordentliche Ehre...", schmachtete Tony und nahm Lokis Hand, bevor er sie küsste.

Dieser nickte bei der Vorstellung allen zu, zog aber schnell die Hand von Tony weg und sah ihn verwirrt an. 'Was erlaubt er sich!'

Jeder im Raum verdrehte genervt die Augen.

,,Komm, ich zeige dir mein Haus..", meinte Stark daraufhin und machte dabei eine ausschweifende Bewegung. Unbeeindruckt sah Loki ihn an, woraufhin Thor lachen musste und sich zur Couch bewegte.  
Der Magier konnte nicht anders, als Tony zu folgen, da dieser ihn am Arm gepackt hatte und mitschliff.

Er zeigte ihm alle Räume seiner Wohnungen – er besetzte ja nur die oberen, deshalb dauerte es nicht allzu lang.  
,,Und als letztes..mein Raum.". Tony öffnete die Tür und trat hinein. Loki folgte ihm, versuchte interessiert zu schauen, was ihm kaum gelang. Jedoch erhellte sich sein Blick, als er die Iron Man Anzüge sah. Er ging zu ihnen und strich einem von ihnen über die Brust, bemerkte nicht, wie Tony die Tür schloss und den Schlüssel herumdrehte.

,,Beeindruckend, nicht wahr?", fragte Tony und bewegte sich auf den anderen Mann zu. Dieser nickte etwas abwesend und war wirklich etwas beeindruckt. Der Anzug sah so schwer aus und doch konnte Tony sich super leicht darinnen bewegen.

Tony musterte Lokis Rückseite, blieb an seinem Hintern stehen und leckte sich die Lippen. 'Sieht schon nicht schlecht aus...'  
Loki hatte nichts besonders an, es waren auch nicht seine Klamotten: Eine schwarze Jeans und ein etwas zu großes blaues T-Shirt, jedoch war es Tony egal, der sein Gegenüber schon in Gedanken auszog.  
,,Du musst doch müde vom Genesen sein, willst du dich nicht etwas hinlegen? Ich habe ein sehr gemütliches Bett.", meinte Tony mit einem lasziven Unterton. Loki drehte sich fragend um: ,,Nein, ist schon in Ordnung..."  
,,Sei doch nicht so Undankbar...wir haben dich schließlich hier aufgenommen.", sagte Tony und legte einen Arm um Lokis Taille und zog ihn hart an ihn heran.

Loki keuchte über diese Aktion erschreckt auf und drückte seine Hände an Tonys Brust. ,,Ich habe auch nicht darum gebettelt.", zischte Loki leise, bereute es aber sofort, da eben seine Gedanken sprachen. Tony sah ihn verwirrt an, grinste dann aber dreckig und lachte leise in sich hinein. ,,Oh...ein Kämpfer, was?'', schnurrte er und legte seinen Kopf schief um an Lokis Hals zu riechen. ,,Hmmm..wundervoll..."  
Angewidert drückte er Tony von sich, der etwas verwundert über seine Kraft war. ,,Für einen stark Verletzten bist du aber aber gut dabei..." Loki antwortete nichts und drehte sich um um zu gehen. Doch Tony schnappte sein Handgelenk, drehte ihn zu sich herum und drückte ihn dann gegen die Wand. ,,Lass mich dich doch mal kennenlernen...", schnurrte er wieder und drückte Lokis Hand über seinen Kopf an die Wand.

'Wenn ich mich zu sehr wehre, dann schöpft er Verdacht, aber wenn ich mich zu wenig wehre, dann wird e'-,,Ahh..", zischte er, als Tony halbsanft in seinen Hals biss. 'Und wie er schmeckt...göttlich..'  
Tonys freie Hand glitt über den Oberkörper des anderen. 'Sehr schlank..vielleicht etwas zu dünn, aber dafür hat er doch Muskeln. Deliziös~'  
Das war Loki doch zu viel und mit einem heftigen Ruck, befreite er sich aus Tonys Griff und schaute ihn angewidert an. ,,Was zur Hö-", konnte er gerade anfangen, als plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen wurde.  
,,TONY! Da ist ein wütender Mob vor de-" Thor stoppte abrupt, als er Loki mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht dastehen sah und einen Tony, der gerade so seine Balance halten konnte, als er zurück stolperte.

Thor ging schnell zu Loki, legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. ,,Geht es dir gut, Gab? Tut mir leid, aber Tony ist einfach ein...geiler Bock!", murmelte er halb grinsend und sah einen immer noch verstörten Tony an. Loki rutschte elegant aus der Berührung Thors ohne unhöflich zu wirken und setzte ein falsches Lächeln auf. ,Nein, alles okay. Er hat mir nichts getan."

,,Tony, schnapp dir deine Maschine und komm mit! Die heimlosen Menschen rauben die Innenstadt aus!"

Bruce rauschte rein, winkte Loki zu sich. ,,Komm, Gabriel, ich muss dich untersuchen."

Loki folgte, schaute sich noch einmal kurz um und sah Tonys Gesicht, das sich nachdenklich verzerrte. 'Das ist nicht gut...', dachte Loki und ging mit Bruce.

* * *

So, damits nicht zu langweilig wird, gibt's paar Begrabschungen seitens Tony. ;D  
Aber keine Sorge..es wird Thorki bleiben. :)  
Bis demnächst und danke fürs lesen, ich freue mich sehr darüber! 3


	3. Chapter 3

,,Irgendwie...ist dein Körper schon fast ganz genehsen. Das ist eigentlich unmöglich!", meine Bruce, während er sich Lokis Blutwerte anschaute.  
Loki schluckte innerlich und kramte in seinen Gedanken nach einer Ausflucht, wie er das erklären könnte, nahm aber dann die Wahl des Nichts-Ahnenden und zuckte mit den Schultern.

,,Ich weiß auch nicht..", murmelte er dazu.

,,Interessant...sehr interessant."  
Bruce war weiterhin fasziniert von der Blutprobe, dass er nicht merkte, wie Clint eintrat.  
,,Wenn es ihm doch wieder gut, dann kann er doch gehen."  
Der Wissenschaftler erschrak so sehr, dass er das kleine Gläschen in seiner Hand fallen lies und es klirrend auf dem Boden zerbrach. Er atmete tief durch, sah Clint kurz böse an: ,,Du weißt, ich interessiere mich sehr für Genforschung. Und er hier" - er zeigte auf Loki - ,,hat anscheinend eine besondere Genstruktur durch irgendwas erhalten, die ihn schneller heilen lässt. Ich möchte ihn gern dabehalten, um es zu untersuchen."  
Clint schnaubte verächtlich und schaute Loki kritisch an. Dieser schaute aber ebenfalls etwas angenervt zurück. Jedoch war er in Gedanken etwas weiter weg, denn seine echte Indentität war ihm im Moment sein Tod. 'Die Menschen sind so wenig entwickelt. Sie wissen ja noch nicht mal was Magie ist, wie sollte er denn dann was herausfinden?'

,,Kannst du ihm nicht einfach einen Liter Blut abnehmen und dann damit arbeiten?"  
,,Kannst du nicht einfach zu den anderen rausgehen und mit ihnen den Menschen helfen?", konterte Loki bissig. Clint sah ihn daraufhin etwas erschrocken an und Bruce lies die Scherben wieder auf den Boden fallen. ,,Tsk! Damit geb' ich mich nicht ab!" Und damit rauschte Hawkeye davon.  
Bruce musste leise lachen, bedankte sich leise. Loki war selbst noch etwas perplex, da es wieder aus ihm herausgesprudelt kam. 'Was ist mit meiner Selbstbeherrschung?'

Er war sich nun sicher, dass seine Tarnung halten wird, wenn er keine verbalen Fehler mehr macht.  
Als er gerade die Vorratsschränke der Küche durchschaute, traten der Captain, Iron Man und Thor wieder in die Wohnung. Die offene Küche und die gebückte Haltung erlaubten es Tony einen Blick auf Lokis Hintern zu erhaschen.  
,,Rwar~", entkam es seiner Kehle und er steuerte auf Loki zu. Doch nach zwei Schritten wurde er von einer Nudelpackung beschossen. Da er seinen Helm abgezogen hatte rutschten einzelne Nudeln in seinen Anzug und Tony quietschte erschreckt auf. ,,Aahhh! Sie kratzen und kitzeln!"  
Thor kriegte sich kaum noch ein vor Lachen und Steve musste sich auch an der Wand absützten, um nicht kugelnd auf dem Boden zu landen. Tony tanzte nämlich im Kreis, versuchte durch das Metall hindurch sich zu kratzen.

Selbst Loki stahl es ein amüsiertes, echtes Grinsen.

,,Das wirst du mir büßen!", keuchte Tony, der zu seinem Zimmer hüpfte.  
Thor musste sich mit beide Armen an der Theke abstützen, um nicht völlig vor Lachen zusammen zu brechen. Der Magier hingeben war schon wieder auf der Suche nach Essbarem, da er die Nudeln ja nun als Waffe missbraucht hatte.

,,Komm, ich helfe dir..'', murmelte Thor, als er sich die Tränen aus den Augen wischte. ,,Uhm.", ,,Keine Widerworte! Ich bin sowieso schon mit Kochen dran."

Loki nickte nur, war es ihm doch gänzlich unangenehm mit seinem verhassten Bruder zu … kochen. Aber vielleicht sollte er sich etwas netter benehmen, wenn er hier bleiben wollte. Denn hier war er sicher vor der Rache der Chitauri. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als wolle er die negativen Gedanken wegschmeißen wollen.

Der Magier achtete gar nicht darauf, was er für Gemüse schnitt oder was für eine Soße er anrühren sollte, so sehr war er in Gedanken, die ihn nicht losließen.

Der gute Geruch lockte die anderen Hausbewohner an und so saßen sie dann alle an einem Tisch, währen Thor das Essen brachte. ,,Och nein, nicht schon wieder DAS Essen..", maulte Tony, der frisch gewaschen noch nach irgendwelchen Shampoos duftete.

,,Besser, als deine ständige Tiefkühl-Pizza.", konterte Natasha, die schon aß.

Thor bat Loki seinen Platz an und holte für sich noch einen Stuhl. Erst als der schwarzhaarige das Essen roch und betrachtete, fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen: Dies war SEIN Essen...Sein Lieblingsessen in der Kindheit.  
Es war nicht kompliziert: Reis, Gemüse und eine Soße mit bestimmten Kräuten – die es aber nur in Asgaard gab. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich welche mitgenommen.

Thor sah Lokis Blick und lächelte. ,,Riecht gut, stimmts?", fragte er und fing an zu essen.  
Loki fasste sich und nickte leicht, fing an zu essen. 'Ohh...schmeckt wie früher.'  
Er musste sich an mehrere Szenen aus seiner Kindheit erinnern. Wie sie zusammen im Schnee mit Spaß kämpften. Wie sie zusammen jagen gingen. Wie er ihn vor genervten Aasen schützte, denn auch in jungen Jahren stellte er schon immer gern Unsinn an. Oder wie er ihm sein Lieblingsessen kochte.

,,Irgendwann ist es nicht mehr so gut...", motzte Tony wieder. ,,Denn er macht es fast immer, wenn er mit Kochen dran ist!" Daraufhin bekam er einen Schienbein-Kick von Steve.

,,Aua! Hey! Ich hab' doch recht! Außerdem macht er es nur, wegen seinem verdammten Bruder, der uns killen wollte!" Damit sah er Thor böse und teilweise unverständlich an.  
Thor sagte dazu nichts und aß still weiter. Nach einigen Sekunden der Stille fingen dann alle untereinander zu reden, ausgenommen Loki. Dieser konnte das Essen kaum hinunterschlucken. 'Warum macht er es...für mich?', fragte er sich insgeheim.

Dennoch aß er aus Höflichkeit auf.

Nachdem alles weggeräumt war, stand Loki etwas verlassen in der Küche. ,,Du hast keine Ahnung, wo du schlafen sollst, oder?" Wieder war es Thor, der ihn ansprach.  
Loki schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte etwas davon, dass er auf der Couch schlafen könnte.  
,,Ach, quatsch, du kannst bei mir schlafen!", meldete sich Tony und ging näher auf den anderen zu. Thor ging aber sofort dazwischen. ,,Du wirst den armen Jungen nicht noch einmal belästigen!"

,,So meinte ich das gar nicht...Ich habe noch ein Gästezimmer bei mir.", sagte Tony schnell. Ihm war es gerade erst eingefallen.  
,,Das wäre eine Idee...", antwortete Steve darauf ruhig Jeder stimmte zu.  
'Puh..Gerettet! So ist er dennoch in meiner Nähe...hehehe' Tony grinste heimtükisch, als er sich umdrehte und Lokis Zimmer vorbereiten wollte.

,,Wenn er dir auch irgendwie nur zunahe kommt, dann rufst du mich, okay?", sagte Thor leise zu Loki und dieser nickte wie immer nur stumm. 'Pah! Als ob ich mich nicht selbst wehren könnte!'

Das Gästezimmer lag direkt neben Tonys Schlafzimmer, war aber relativ groß. Das einzige Manko an der Sache, dass er das Bad des Playboys mitbenutzen musste.

Und da stand er nun. Etwas zögerlich pellte er sich aus seinen Klamotten und stieg unter die große Partydusche.  
Er ließ das Wasser heiß über seinen Nacken hinunter perlen. Nach einiger Zeit verflog die Angst vor dem Stalker, genoss er es mal wieder richtig duschen zu können.

So ganz in Gedanken verloren, bemerkte er nicht, wie die Badezimmertür sich öffnete und danach leise wieder schloss.

Tony beobachtete sein Gegenüber intensiv. Gabriel war für eine der wunderschönsten Personen, die er je gesehen hatte – auch wenn er gerade nur seinen Rücken sah. Er hatte so weiße Haut und im Gegensatz dazu rabenschwarze Haare, die sich über seinen Nacken runterschlängelten. Sein leichtes Hohlkreuz ließ ihn feminin wirken, wobei der gut durchtrainierte Po es wieder zerstörte. Sowie die muskolösen Beine, die dennoch dazu wieder nur wenig Behaarung aufwiesen.  
Tony merkte, wie sein Blut in andere Regionen schoss, während er Loki so betrachtete.

Zum Glück war er schon ganz entkleidet. So konnte er nun schnell und lautlos die Duschtüre öffnen und sich hinter den anderen Stellen. Loki lehnte mit dem Kopf an der Wand und träumte mit geschlossenen Augen vor sich hin .  
Als er jedoch einen Finger spürte, der seine Wirbelsäule hinunterstrich, verkrampfte er sofort und drehte sich perplex um.  
Tony grinste. ,,Hi! Ich wollte dir nur deinen Rücken waschen"  
Böse schauend verwies Loki auf die Tür und knurrte ein leies ,,Raus hier!"

Doch Tony hörte nicht, da er sich nun die Vorderseite betrachtete. Sein Blick striff über die gut durchtrainierte Brust und den wirklich schönen flachen Bauch, den er jah schon einmal spüren durfte, blieb aber an einer ganz bestimmten Stelle hängen. Doch bevor er sich dort näher mit bekannt machen konnte, bekam er eine gewischt.

Daraufhin musste Tony lachen. ,,Wie süß! Sehr männlich war das aber nicht!"  
,,Ich bin dir sehr dankbar für deine Gastfreundschaft, aber meine Privatsphäre möchte ich behalten!", zischte der Magier gefasst.

Bevor Loki jedoch noch etwas sagen konnte, schnappte sich Tony seine Oberarme und drückte sie an die kalte Fließwand hinter ihm. Wieder war Loki in so einer Stellung, doch wollte sich wehren, bevor der Metallmann ihn anderweitig anfassen konnte.

Als er sich gegen den Griff lehnte, drückte Tony seine Daumen in eine bestimmte Stelle des Oberarms und Loki keuchte vor Schmerz auf.

Grinsend beugte sich Tony vor und flüsterte leise in sein Ohr: ,,Du bist ungewöhnlich stark, daher habe ich nach solchen Griffen gegoogelt. Diesmal entkommst du mir nicht~"

Loki versuchte noch einmal sein Glück, bekam aber wieder wie einen Stromstoß durch die Arme, ausgelöst durch einen einzigen kurzen Druck.

,,Das turnt mich ziemlich an, wenn du dich so wehrst, weißt du das?~", hauchte Tony gegen Lokis Lippen.  
Kurzdarauf vereinte er hart ihre Lippen. Loki presste die Augenlider angewidert zusammen und biss in Tonys Lippe. Dieser war jedoch nur amüsiert von der Aktion und drückte sich ganz an ihn.  
Der Magier spürte die pochende fremde Erektion an seinem Bauch und verzog die Mundwinkel.'Ist ja widerlich...!'  
Tony ließ einen Arm los und biss hart in Lokis Hals, sodass er schon etwas blutete. Wieder keuchte Loki vor Schmerz auf. Gerade, als er seinen freien Arm benutzen wollte, packte Tony Lokis Haare und zog dessen Kopf schmerzhaft nach hinten.

,,Diesmal kommt kein Thor, der dich beschützt~", keuchte Tony und biss abermals zu.  
Nun etwas panischer versuchte Loki alles, um sich zu befreien.

* * *

Höhö...Cliffhanger...höhöhö. :'D


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! Ein Review! Danke dafür. :)

* * *

Loki war kurz davor zu resignieren, weil er keinen Ausweg mehr sah. Normalerweise kam ihm nie jemand so nahe, da er den Leuten vorher die Hand abgehackt hätte. Doch hier konnte er das nicht so einfach machen..

Als Tony jedoch seine Hand um ein Körperteil Lokis legte – was ganz und gar privat war – sammelte er etwas Magie in seinem Knie und rammte es hart zwischen Tonys Beine. Und dies tat er mit solcher Wucht, dass Tony aufschrie und danach zu Boden sank, seine Kronjuwelen in der Hand haltend. Tränen traten ihm in die Augen und er rollte keuchend vor Schmerz zusammen. ,,Fuuuuuuck!"

Ohne weitere Worte zu verlieren stieg Loki aus der Dusche, band sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften und verließ das Bad.  
Er lief geradewegs Thor in die Arme, der Tonys Schrei gehört hatte und gerade angerannt kam. ,,Huch... Tut mir leid.", sprach Thor und ging Loki aus dem Weg, sodass dieser in sein Zimmer konnte.  
,,Uh~ Rwar~", schnurrte Natascha, die zusammen mit Steve noch dazu kamen. Auch letzterer konnte für ein paar Sekunden seinen Blick nicht von Lokis Rücken nehmen.

Thor, der natürlich auch erst einmal genauer schauen musste, verzog plötzlich nachdenklich seine Miene. Darauf musste er 'Gabriel' noch einmal ansprechen...aber später, erst einmal zu Tony!  
Besagter lag immer noch fast heulend auf dem Boden.  
,,Oh mein Gott...was ist passiert, Stark?`", Steve ging schnell zu ihm und half ihm auf die Beine.  
,,I-ich wollte do-hnng...nur seinen Rücken w-waschen..", grummelte Tony und stützte sich noch an der Wand ab. Das würde noch länger Schmerzen geben.  
,,Der hat eine Kraft drauf, sag ich euch...das ist nicht normal! Irgendetwas stimmt mit dem Kerl nicht...", setzte er noch dazu, als er wieder normal Luft bekam und sich wenigstens ein Handtuch um seine Hüften gebunden hatte.

Thor, der immer noch so nachdenklich aussah, legte einen Arm von Tony um seine Schultern und half ihm zu seinem Bett.

,,Was ist los, Thor?", fragte Natasha, die gefolgt war.

,,Gabriel...er hat so ein Mal an der Hüfte...", fing Thor an.  
,,Und weiter? Es ist ein Tattoo..ich habs mir schon angesehen. Sieht aus, wie zwei Federn." Tony setzte sich auf sein Bett und bedankte sich mit einem Nicken bei Thor und Steve.  
Thor schüttelte daraufhin nur den Kopf, murmelte etwas von ,,Ich werde mit dem Kerl mal reden.." und ging dann zu Lokis Zimmer. Die anderen schauten nur etwas verwirrt hinterher.

Loki hatte sich gerade ein neues T-Shirt – dass ihm Bruce gegeben hatte – angezogen und drehte sich fragend um, als seine Türe aufging.

Er war etwas verwundert Thor zu sehen, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken.  
,,Dass mit Tony tut mir leid...", murmelte er leise.

,,Er wird es überleben!" Thor sprach nur beiläufig, während er näher zu dem anderen trat und ihn eingehend musterte. Der Magier ging einen Schritt zurück und setzte einen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck auf. ,,W-was ist?"  
,,Du erinnerst mich an wen...und zudem hast du auch noch das gleiche Bemalung an der Hüfte.." Thor sprach leise, während er um Loki herum ging.

Loki schluckte. Er musste sich schnell etwas einfallen lassen!

,,Zufall. Lass uns morgen darüber reden..ich bin müde."  
,,Nein!" Thor packte Lokis Schultern und drückte ihn etwas unsanft gegen die nächstbeste Wand.

Loki keuchte etwas schmerzerfüllt und erschrocken auf. ,,Hey! Bist du etwa auch so ein Perverser?", fragte er wutentbrannt, tat dies aber nur, um seinen Bruder irgendwie abzulenken.

Doch Thor hörte nicht, sondern studierte eingehend Lokis Körper und Gesicht. Dadurch bekam der Magier eine Idee und hoffte, dass sein Gegenüber ihm mal kurz in die Augen schaute. Als der Donnergott dies tat, konnte er seine Augen nicht mehr abwenden. Da war etwas in den Augen, dass ihn fesselte. Er sah die Sterne, aber auch gleichzeitig eine wunderschöne grüne weite Wiese und auch ein bisschen von der untergehenden Sonne.

Loki merkte, wie sein Trick aufging und Thor sich in seinen Augen verlor. Ohne den Blickkontakt abzubrechen lehnte er sich nach vorne, blieb kurz vor den Lippen stehen und hauchte leise einen Zauber.

Daraufhin verdrehte Thor die Augen und schloss sie dann ganz. Nach einigen Sekunden öffnete er sie wieder und war komplett verwirrt.  
,,Oh, tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht so grob anfassen... Ich weiß auch nicht, was in mich gefahren ist."

,,Ist schon okay...nun würde ich aber gerne schlafen." Loki rutschte elegant aus dem Griff und bewegte sich Richtung Bett.

,,Natürlich. Bis morgen." Thor fasste sich an den Kopf und ging dabei aus dem Zimmer. Irgendwie hatte er einen Black-Out.

Der nächste Tag verlief unspektakulär. Loki musste sich wieder als Versuchskaninchen opfern und die Avengers – außer Bruce – halfen wieder die Stadt etwas aufzuräumen.

Als sie alle abends wieder am Tisch versammelt waren und Tonys Tiefkühlpizza aßen, kamen sie auf die Idee mal wieder feiern zu gehen.

Heute war nämlich schon wieder mehr los in der Stadt und alle Menschen wollten ihr überleben feiern.

,,Ich werde solange hier bleiben..", murmelte Loki leise. Er war nicht so der Party-Typ.

,,Nein, du kommst mit! Schließlich habe ich was gut bei dir.", entgegnete Tony und zeigte auf seinen Schoß, auf dem ein Eisbeutel lag.

Daraufhin nickten die anderen nur und lachten ein wenig.

,,Nein, da-" ,,Ach, Schätzchen, jeder muss sich mal gehen lassen. Du bist zu verkrampft.", unterbrach ihn Natasha, die sich schon sehr darauf freute.

Als sich der Magier schon wieder wehren wollte, packte ihn Black Widow einfach am Arm und schliff ihn mit sich. Er versuchte aus dem Griff zu rutschen, doch für eine Frau, war Natasha sehr stark und ließ ihn nicht los.

Also ging er widerwillig mit ihr in ihr Zimmer.

Jeder zog sich was schickes an und Natasha richtete Loki her: Haare glätten, etwas Kajal an die Augen, ein schickes Armband von Thor, ein enges weißes Muscleshirt mit einem armlosen dünnen Hoodie drüber und eine lässige Hose, die sehr weit an der Hüfte war die aber ab den Knien hauteng anlang. (Ein Link zu meiner Inspiration gibt's unten)

Auf dem Weg zur Kneipe, musste sich Loki wieder mit Tonys Blicken abgeben, der ihm schon fast nachsabberte. Doch diesmal war es nicht nur er, denn auch Thor musterte ihn ausgiebig.

Innerlich grinste er schon ein wenig, denn normalerweise war ihm sein Bruder immer überlegen, doch diesmal hatte er das Gefühl, dass er die obere Hand hatte.

In der recht großen und vollen Kneipe setzten sie sich in ein Abteil und feierten etwas für sich. Es gab viel Alkohol, den Loki nicht gewohnt war und schon nach drei Gläsern etwas torkelte.  
Steve, der soviel trinken konnte, wie er wollte, lachte lauthals darüber und schlug seinem Nachbar Tony auf den Rücken, der schon sein zehntes Glas hatte und sich wacker schlug. Thor, der diese Saufgelage von seinen Siegen in Asgaard gewohnt war, konnte auch nichts so schnell aus der Fassung bringen. Er unterhielt sich mit Clint, der durch den Alkohol eher noch ruhiger wurde.  
Bruce und Natasha gingen schwankend zusammen auf die Bühne und fragten nach einer Karaoke-Maschine. Sie trällerten Arm in Arm ein paar Lieder und nach einiger Zeit wollten die anderen auch.

,,Gab! Du musst auch ein Lied singen!", gröllte ein heillos besoffener Tony.

Loki schüttelte den Kopf und dankte ab.  
Thor, der neben ihm gesessen hatte, stand auf und nahm Tony das Micro ab. Er musste erst lernen, was moderne Musik war und wie man tanzte, aber inzwischen ging das richtig gut.

Er ließ das Lied „Lost in Amsterdam" von Parov Stelar laufen, was eher ein Lied zum tanzen war und tat dies auch.  
Er ließ seine Hüften kreisen, bewegte im Takt dazu seine Schultern und schloss seine Augen.

,,_Another night in Manhatten, year 2012._" Er änderte das Lied, damit es passte.

Während er anfing zu singen ging er rüber zu Loki.  
,,_Black hair and green eyes._"  
Er strich sanft über die Haare und dann kurz über seine Wange.  
,,_Oh my God, yes, he made me nervous.  
And suddenly, a moment full of harmony,  
I came over and ask:"  
_Thor hielt Loki seine Hand hin. ,,_Do you want to dance?_"  
,,_And he said:_"

Loki sah kurz auf die Hand, dann zu Thor hoch. Schon damals hatte er es geliebt zu tanzen und jetzt war sein Kopf so zu gedröhnt, dass es ihm egal war, dass er gerade von seinem verhassten Bruder gebeten wurde.

,,._.Yes!_", antwortete er also und nahm die Hand an.  
Er kam ein bisschen näher zu Thor und passte sich seinen schwungvollen Bewegungen an. Jedoch fiel gleich auf, dass Loki auch mit Alkohol im Blut besser tanzen konnte als Thor. Er glitt fast schwebend über den Boden und bewegte Arme und Oberkörper im Rhythmus zur Musik.

Nach dem Lied bekam Loki Applaus von den anderen und verbeugte sich und bemerkte nicht mehr, dass sein breites Grinsen nicht gefälscht war.

Thor hatte die ganze Zeit seinen Tanzpartner beobachtet und tat es danach immer noch.  
,,Habe ich etwas im Gesicht?", fragte Loki etwas lallend.

,,N-nein...sorry."  
,,FLASCHENDREHEN!", schrie Tony in die Runde und legte eine leer getrunkene Vodka-Flasche in die Mitte des Tisches.

,,Wen es trifft, der muss *hicks* ..den anderen küssen!" Breit grinsend drehte er also die Flasche, bevor jemand was dagegen sagen konnte.  
Zuerst traf es Clint, der gerade sein Bier runterschlucken wollte und es dann über den Tisch spuckte. ,,Heyy...i-ich hab gar nich zu gestimmmmt...*hicks*"  
Beim zweiten Mal drehen traf es Steve, der Clint mit einem mörderischen Blick anschaute. Er war so konservativ erzogen worden, dass es für ihn schon fast sträflich war, soetwas zu tun. Jedoch tauschten sie einen schnellen, fast unsichtbaren Kuss.  
Er drehte als nächstes und dran war Thor. Sein Partner war ausgerechnet … Loki!

Dieser war schon halb am schlafen, blinzelte dennoch verwirrt und sah zu Thor rüber. 'Schlecht sieht er ja nicht aus...hmm...aber Stop! Er ist mein Bruder...ach nein, ist er gar nicht, aber ein Mann! Und mein Erzfeind un-' Doch Loki wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

* * *

Aussehen von Loki in der Kneipe - watch?v=gZpZTN7KiG4&feature=my_favorites&list=FLuGSTl9bOi4Pu21PFvn6dpQ (ich find, dass passt irgendwie zu seinem Asgaard-Style ;))

Auf die Idee mit dem Lied kam ich durch Tom Hiddleston (welch ein Wunder xD) und auch wie er in dem Video tanzt...fantastisch! Da ich sowieso so ein Besoffski-Chapter machen wollte, hatte das super gepasst. :)  
- watch?v=jSoY8KLOPrA&feature=my_favorites&list=FLuGSTl9bOi4Pu21PFvn6dpQ

Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Habe von Hurt/Comfort auf Humor umgeändert, weil es 1. irgendwie lustiger wurde, als gedacht und 2. es einfach besser passt. ;)  
Danke für das 2. Review! 3 *froi*

And here we...GO!

* * *

Lokis Gedanken wurden von Tony unterbrochen, der auf den Tisch gekrabbelt war, sich zwischen die beiden Geschwister schmiss und schrie: ,,NOOOIIINNN! Loki ist Mein!"  
Dann verdrehte er plötzlich seine Augen und übergab sich mitten auf Lokis Schoß. Dieser stand sofort auf und sah angewidert an sich herunter. Er war nicht derjenige, der hysterisch bei sowas wurde, aber wirklich eklig war das ganze ja schon.  
,,Urgh...Tony! Du bist so widerwertig!", murmelte Thor und Natasha fing an zu schreien und rannte zur Toilette, um Papier zu holen. Clint und Steve lachten, bis Loki sie dann mit einem mörderischen Blick anschaute und sie ganz schnell verstummten.

Natasha kam mit haufenweise Papier zurück und schmiss es beinahe Loki entgegen. Er versuchte das meiste runterzuwischen und grummelte irgendetwas dabei vor sich hin.  
Thor schnappte sich auch ein paar Tücher und half Loki, welcher zu aufgeregt war, um sich darum zu scheren, wie nah Thor war.

Als er dann wieder halbwegs sauber war, schlief Tony schon schnarchend auf dem Tisch.  
Steve nahm ihn über die Schulter und gemeinsam verließen sie dann die Bar.

Zurück im Stark Tower wurde Tony etwas unsanft aufs Bett geschmissen, sodass er wieder aufwachte.  
Als er Lokis bösen Blick sah, musste er lachen.  
,,Weissu, an wensu mich erinnersd? …...an Loki!", lallte er und musste dann lachen.  
Loki stand etwas geschockt in mitten des Raumes und jeder starrte ihn an.  
Sein Herz pochte ihm bis zum Hals. 'Wie hat er das herausfinden können? Ist mein Zauber geplatzt?'

-Währendessen auf einer anderen Welt-

,,Meister. Wir haben ihn gefunden!"  
,,Wo?"  
,,Auf der Erde, Meister. Er versteckt sich bei den...Avengers!"  
Angesprochener lachte auf und brachte seine mächtige Faust in eine Felswand. Diese bekam einen riesigen Knacks und kleine Brocken fielen zu Boden.  
,,Bringt ihn mir! Er muss dafür bestraft werden, dass er uns den Tesseract nicht gebracht hat und beinahe all meine Krieger getötet hat!"  
Thanos' wütende Stimme hallte durch das All. Sein Gefolge nickte und freute sich schon Rache nehmen zu können.  
Es würde einige Zeit brauchen, bis sie die Erde erreichen, ohne den Tesseract.

-Wieder auf der Erde-

Thor lachte auf und schlug den immer noch ängstlich schauenden Loki auf den Rücken.  
,,Das hier soll mein Bruder sein? Hahahaa..niemals! Dafür ist er viel zu weich.."  
,,Außerdem hätte er uns sonst schon längst getötet.", setzte Steve noch hinten dran und lachte ebenfalls.  
Loki unterdrückte ein wütendes Knurren, als Thor ihn weich genannt hatte, war aber eher froh, dass sein Zauber noch wirkte.

Tony war schon wieder eingeschlafen und sabberte vor sich hin.  
'Komisch...', dachte Loki und musterte ihn kurz.  
Doch bevor er mehr tun konnte, rief Natasha ihn und er ging zu ihr.  
,,Hier, ich habe dir ein Bad eingelassen...Geh dich erst einmal waschen."  
Loki bedankte sich leise und schloss die Tür zum Bad, zog sich aus und stieg langsam in das heiße Nass.  
Durch den warmen Dampf und dem vielen Alkohol wurde ihm schwummrig.  
,,Ich sollte hier raus..", murmelte er leise zu sich selbst, doch bevor er sich bewegen konnte, driftete er schon in seine Traumwelt.

Thor, der sich noch ein Nachtsnack zubereitete, wunderte sich langsam, dass Loki schon so lange im Bad war.  
'Vielleicht sollte ich mal nachschauen gehen...'  
Das tat er auch und klopfte an die Badtür.  
,,Gab? …..Gab!...Gabriel? Hörst du mich? GAB!"  
Als nach ein paar Minuten immer noch keine Antwort kam, machte er sich dann doch ernsthafte Sorgen.  
,,Hey, Hausgeist? Öffne die Tür!", rief er dann in den Raum hinein. Mit Hausgeist meinte er JARVIS, denn er sah die KI nicht und fühlte sie nicht, also war es für ihn einfach gesagt ein Geist.  
,,Mein Name ist JARVIS, Sir.", antwortete die KI wie gewohnt gelassen und öffnete die Tür.  
Thor rannte ohne weiteres ins Bad hinein und lief einem Haufen Dampf entgegen. Durch den ganzen Nebel sah er kaum etwas. Doch JARVIS hatte schon die Lüftung angemacht und auch durch die offene Tür verschwand dann der ganze Nebel.  
Thor rannte sofort zu Wanne.  
,,Gabriel?"  
Loki lag fast gänzlich eingesunken im Wasser und bewegte sich nicht.  
Ohne zu Zögern griff er ins heiße Wasser und hob Loki heraus. Er legte ihn auf den weichen Teppich neben sich und rüttelte ihn stark.  
Auch nachdem er Loki eine gescheuert hatte, wurde er nicht wach.

'Das steht sowieso noch aus...'  
Thor beugte sich über Loki, zögerte jedoch kurz. Doch als er spürte, wie dessen Atmung immer schwächer wurde und sogar stockte, überwand er sich.  
Er hielt Lokis Nase zu und drückte dann seine Lippen auf seine, bließ ihm die fehlende Luft in die Lungen. Das tat er ein paar Mal, bis er sah, wie Loki die Augen aufriss und sich sofort wegbeugte und einen Schwall Wasser los wurde.  
Er brachte gefühlte 3 Liter heraus und hustete, während Thor ihm sanft über seinen Rücken strich.

,,Geht es wieder?", fragte er ruhig und lächelte etwas.  
Loki nickte nur und richtete sich auf. Thor gab ihm ein Handtuch und Loki wickelte es sich schnell um die Hüften, ihm war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass er nackt war.  
Ein leichter Rotschimmer bedeckte seine Wangen und er bedankte sich leise.

Thor war dies natürlich nicht entgangen und er grinste dann etwas breiter.  
Er fand, dass die Röte seinen bleichen Wangen schmeichelte und er wollte mehr davon sehen.  
,,Salbst du deine Lippen ein, oder warum sind sie so weich?", fragte er amüsiert.  
Loki fasste sich an die Lippen und ihm wurde erst jetzt bewusst, dass die Lippen seines Bruders die seinen berührt hatte. Er starrte Thor mit großen Augen an, während seine Röte zunahm.

Thor lachte leise auf, fand das so unglaublich niedlich!  
,,Komm, ich bringe dich in dein Zimmer.."  
Er stand auf und streckte seinem Gegenüber die Hand zum hochhelfen hin.  
Loki nahm sie an und hievte sich hoch, wankte jedoch etwas und fiel beinahe schon wieder hin.  
Thor schlang einen Arm um seine Hüften und hielt ihn somit aufrecht.  
,,Uhh...alles ist so...verschwommen..", nuschelte Loki und hielt sich an Thor fest.  
Ihm war das grad egal, wollte nur nicht noch einmal ohnmächtig werden.

Sie gingen zusammen zu Lokis Zimmer – vorbei am seelenruhig schalfenden Tony.  
Dort setzte sich Thor zu Loki ans Bett.  
,,Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?", fragte er und sah Loki etwas besorgt an.  
Dieser nickte nur stumm und gähnte.  
Er verkroch sich unter die Laken und drehte Thor seinen Rücken zu. Doch da er am Oberkörper nackt war, konnte Thor nicht widerstehen und mustere diesen genau.  
Loki merkte, wie Thor ungewohnt behutsam über seine Wirbelsäule strich und er schauderte leicht. Er war zu müde um sich irgendwie zu wehren und ehrlich gesagt war es schön mal wieder ein paar sanfte Berührungen zu spüren.  
Thor streichelte nun seinen gesamten Rücken, bis er unter seinen Fingern eine gleichmäßige und ruhige Atmung spürte. Er lächelte sanft und zog Loki die Bettdecke über die Schultern.  
'So markelos...'

,,Ohhhh...mein Kopf...er platzt!", jammerte Tony und schob sich schon seine 6 Aspirin in den Mund.  
,,Selbst Schuld!", kam es von Bruce und Steve gleichzeitig.  
Loki betrat das Wohnzimmer und wurde fast von einem wütenden Knäul aus Tony und Steve umgerollt. Er ging ohne Umwege auf den Balkon und ließ sich die warme Briese um die Ohren wehen.  
,,Na? Gut geschlafen?" Thor kam zu ihm und sah ihn lächelnd an.  
,,Es geht...Kopfschmerzen..", murrte Loki und sah mit zusammengekniffenen Augen in den Himmel.  
Thor lachte. ,,Endlich mal kein stummes Nicken von dir! Ich bin begeistert. Ah..und gegen die Schmerzen nehmen die Menschen immer diese kleinen Tabl- Was machst du da?"  
Loki, der seine Augen geschlossen hatte, Finger an die Schläfen hielt und gerade mit Magie seine Schmerzen wegzaubern wollte, ließ seine Hände sofort sinken. ,,Massieren..", kam es dann nur.  
Thor drückte Loki ein Glas Wasser mit Aspirin in die Hand und meinte, er sollte es ausprobieren.

Loki schluckte etwas zögerlich die Tablette.  
Jedoch gerade in dem Moment kam ihm ein Bild von circa 15 Chitauri in den Sinn, die im Anflug auf die Erde waren. Was seine Tablette im Hals stecken lassen ließ, war jedoch eher die Tatsache, dass es die besten Krieger von Thanos – der König der Chitauri – waren. Sie waren bisher unbesiegt in jeder Schlacht.  
Loki hustete und griff sich an den Hals. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er zu Boden.  
,,Oh, nein..."  
Thor klopfte ihm auf den Rücken, dachte jedoch, dass das Verschlucken von der Tablette kam.


	6. Chapter 6

Soooorry, dass es so lang gedauert hat. *schäm* ./.  
Aber schreibe gerade noch an einer anderen Ff (→ Hiddlesworth. fanfiktion dot de/s/4ff08ca40000705106d01389)  
Nya, wie man am Namen erkennt, geht es um Tom Hiddleston & Chris Hemsworth. :3  
Zudem durfte ich ne zeitlang nichts hochladen, weil ich die FF da oben unerlaubt hochgeladen hab.

Uuuuund weiter geht's. ;)

* * *

Loki hatte keine Angst um die Erde, er hatte Angst aufzufliegen und dann nicht nur von den Chitauri und Thanos getötet zu werden, sondern auch von den Avengers, die er ja gerade verarscht.  
Gegen so viele hat er einfach keine Chance.  
Verzweifelt kniff er die Augen zusammen und umklammerte das Geländer so fest, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Er hatte den Kopf gesenkt und so konnte Thor sein Gesicht nicht sehen.  
Er hatte sich auch schon wieder etwas abgewandt, dachte, Gabriel hätte sich nur verschluckt.  
Bis die Chitauri Krieger hier waren, dauert es noch ein bisschen, aber Loki konnte nicht genau sagen, wie lange. Er wusste nur, dass er hier weg musste. 'Aber wohin...?'

,,Komm, lass uns was essen gehen..", sprach Thor leise zu ihm und berührte sanft seinen Arm.  
Loki zuckte kurz zusammen, bei der Berührung, sah dann auf und nickte.  
Als sie wieder in die Wohnung gingen, berührte er die Stelle, die Thor zurvor angefasst hatte. Irgenwie kribbelte es dort etwas und ihm wurde warm im Bauch.  
Thor war schon immer dagewesen für ihn – auch jetzt, wo er nicht wusste, dass er es überhaupt ist. Irgendwie hatte er das Bedürfnis sich zu bedanken, doch das wäre auffällig gewesen.  
Seufzend beschloss er, heute Nacht heimlich zu verschwinden.  
Er musste gestehen, dass er auch Sorgen um die Avengers hatte. Sie hatten ihn hier einfach so aufgenommen und versorgt. Sollte er sie dem Tod überlassen?  
'Oh, was denkst du dir, Loki? Entwickelst du jetzt noch Gefühle für sie? Schwächlich! Denk an dich selbst, dass ist das wichtigste!', redete er sich ein und beendete so seine Grübelei.

Er aß einen von Natasha gemachten Pancake und setzte sich aufs Sofa. Die Nachrichten liefen gerade und zeigten New Yorker, die mithalfen, die Stadt wieder aufzuräumen.  
,,Doch was ist mit Loki? Er ist der Anführer dieser Aliens gewesen und hatte dies alles angezettelt. Laut den 'Avengers' ist er geflohen, doch keiner weiß wohin. Ist er wieder zurück in seine Heimat – Asgaard, oder ist er noch hier auf der Erde?", sprach eine Moderatorin steif in die Kamera.  
,,Loki kann nicht in Asgaard sein, sonst hätte ich schon Bescheid bekommen. Seine Kräfte mögen sehr mächtig sein, aber ohne den Tesseract kann er nicht von der Erde gekommen sein. Diese Frau hat recht, er muss noch hier auf der Erde sein!", meinte Thor und sah nachdenklich in die verkaterte Runde.

,,Sollten wir nach ihm suchen? Wenn er so mächtig ist, dann müsste man ihn doch sicher aufspüren können!"  
,,Ich bin mir da nicht sicher, Tony.", murmelte Bruce dazwischen. ,,Seine Magie ist uns unbekannt und wir können aus Unbekannt keine Suchmaschine basteln.."  
,,Hmm..stimmt und er hat den Leuchtstab des Schicksals nicht mehr, was heißt, dass wir dessen Energie auch nicht aufspüren können." Tony dachte nach. Es muss doch irgendeine Möglichkeit geben.  
,,Er braucht doch Aufmerksamkeit. Wenn er irgendetwas anstellt, werden wir es schon in den Nachrichten sehen..", meinte nun Natasha, die ebenfalls einen Pancake aß.  
,,Nick Fury hatte ihn gefunden, in dem er sich an alle Kameras gekabelt hatte, zudem ist Loki inzwischen ziemlich berühmt durch seine Aktionen. Jarvis? Hänge dich an alle Kameradaten und suche nach Loki. Er kann sich ja nicht ewig verstecken!"  
,,Jawohl, Sir!"

Loki sah etwas ängstlich der Konversation zu.  
Nach wenigen Sekunden meldete sich Jarvis auch schon wieder. ,,Sir? Ich habe ihn gefunden."  
,,Das ging ja schnell. Lade mir seine Ortung auf mein Handy un-" ,,Das ist nicht nötig, Sir. Er sitzt hier auf der Couch.", unterbrach ihn die KI gelassen.  
Und so drehte sich jeder zu Gabriel herum, der gerade seinen letzten Bissen qualvoll herunterschluckte und sie etwas verstört anschaute.  
,,Jarvis! Was ist los mit dir? Das ist doch nie und nimmer Loki. Brauchst du ein neues Update?", fragte Tony und lachte. Loki lachte nervös mit, fragte sich aber innerlich, wie dieses körperlose Wesen ihn erkannt hatte.  
Eine Maschine kann man nun nicht mit Zauber täuschen und so beharrte Jarvis weiterhin auf seiner Meinung, dass Loki unter ihnen ist.  
Tony seufzte nur genervt und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Nun wurde er noch von seiner KI verarscht.

,,Vielleicht hat Loki ihn manipuliert?", fragte Bruce und verschränkte die Arme.  
,,Gut möglich...", kam es nur von Tony, der sich seinen Kaffee schnappte und sich auf den Weg in sein Labor machte. Er meinte, dass er sich das mal genauer anschauen würde.

Loki atmete erleichtert aus, wenn auch nur leise und tat sich mäßig interessiert.  
Thor setzte sich plötzlich vor ihn und schaute ihm tief in die Augen. Er war ihm so nah, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten. Loki erschrak ein wenig und sah gespielt verwirrt zurück.  
,,Wa-was machst du da?", fragte er leise und ging etwas zurück.  
Doch Thor packte ihn am Nacken und hielt ihn an senem Platz. ,,Mein Bruder ist ein Meister der Magie. Er wird von euch Menschen Gott des Unheils und der Lügen betitelt. Er könnte sich ganz einfach verzaubert haben und wir merken es nicht..", sprach er während er weiter in Gabriels Augen starrte.

Natasha und Steve hatten zu gehört und kamen zu den beiden rüber. ,,Aber dann hätte er uns schon längst im Schlaf ermordet..", murmelte Steve, der sich an die Couchrückseite lehnte. Natasha nickte zustimmend.  
Thor hörte nur halbwegs zu und schaute in den grünen Augen, ob er ein Zeichen sah. Ja, Gabriel hat grüne Augen und schwarze längere Haare, genau wie Loki. Auch hatte er die gleiche Größe, die gleiche Statur und die gleiche Redensart. Aber irgendwie, passte es nicht. Warum nicht? Hatte er sich wirklich verzaubert? Aber wie?  
Er kam auf eine Idee, aber dafür würde er lieber gern alleine sein. So sagte er es auch und Natasha und Steve gingen, wobei sie sich beide verwirrt anschauten. Auch Bruce und Clint verließen das Zimmer und gingen in ihre Räume.

Loki öffnete gerade den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch dann spürte er schon Thors Lippen auf den seinen. Er riss die Augen auf, war aber zu geschockt, um sich irgendwie wegzudrehen. Nach einigen Sekunden, löste Thor den Kuss und schaute Loki lächelnd ins Gesicht.  
,,W-was war das?", fragte der Magier und wich dann etwas zurück.  
,,Du kannst gar nicht mein Bruder sein, denn er hätte mich schon längst seine Faust schmecken lassen."

,,A-aber du kannst mich doch nicht einfach so küssen! Wir sind zwei Männer."  
,,Warum nicht? Gestern hat es die Flasche beschlossen, dass wir uns küssen sollten und haben es nicht getan.", sagte Thor nun und zuckte mit den Schultern. Teils war er traurig, dass es nicht Loki war, den er hier vor sich hatte. Nicht, weil er lieber ihn küssen wollte, sondern weil er sich auch Sorgen um seinen Bruder machte. Teils war er aber auch froh, denn Gabriel fand er die ganze Zeit schon interessant und so hatte er die Chance gut nutzen können und ihn küssen dürfen.

,,Das will ich aber nicht!", meinte Loki nach einer kurzen Pause und stand wütend auf. Thor spürte einen Stich in seinem Herzen und senkte etwas traurig seinen Blick.  
Er hatte eigentlich eine Freundin, doch sie machte ihn nicht wirklich glücklich, obwohl er sie wirklich gern hatte. Er fand Gabriel einfach viel interessanter.

,,Wir sind Männer!", sagte Loki, der schon im Gehen war, aber es noch einmal betonen wollte.  
,,Und was ist das für ein Problem? Wir sind körperlich gleich, weiter auch nicht...Warum sollten zwei gleiche Geschlechter nicht zusammen sein, nur weil sie die gleichen Körper haben?", meinte Thor nun etwas empört.

Darauf hatte Loki nichts zu erwidern und sah Thor an. Sein Blick war in keinster weise angewidert, aber auch nicht voller Liebe.  
,,Was also stört dich so an mir?", fragte Thor und sah ihn verletzt an.  
,,Wir kennen uns doch gar nicht..erst zwei Tage."  
,,Dann lass mich dich besser kennenlernen."

Loki musste innerlich lachen. Ja, Thor kannte _ihn_ wirklich nicht. Er dachte, er wäre noch sein lieber, kleiner Bruder, den er erretten muss.  
Der Donnergott kam auf ihn zu und legte ihm sachte eine Hand auf die Wange und Loki sah zu ihm hoch, bewegte sich nicht von der Hand weg. ,,Was macht dein Herz so schwer?", fragte er leise und sah ihn traurig an.

Doch Loki schüttelte nur den Kopf und meinte ebenfalls leise: ,,Es ist viel zu kompliziert.." Er legte kurz seine Hand auf die von Thor und drehte sich dann weg.

Er lief zum Aufzug und fuhr damit runter zum Fitnessraum, den Clint empfohlen hatte.  
Dort fing er an gegen einen Boxsack zu hauen und seine ganze Wut herauszulassen.  
,,Wollen wir etwas kämpfen?", fragte eine Stimme aus dem Nichts und Loki drehte sich aprupt um. Doch es war nur Natasha, die ihn anlächelte.

,,So wie du auf den Sack haust, hast du bestimmt noch mehr drauf, oder?"  
Loki nickte kurz und meinte, dass er ein paar Kamftechniken gelernt hatte. Zum Glück war seine Wut schon halb verblasst, sonst hätte er sie wohl mit aller Macht verprügelt.

Doch als Natasha auf ihn zurannte, um ihn niederzuschlagen, wehrte er sich nur halherzig, um nicht aufzufallen.  
Nach etwa 20 Minuten standen sie schwer atmend gegenüber, hatten beide Hände gegen einander gedrückt und waren sich mit dem Gesicht sehr nahe.  
,,Ich weiß wer du bist...Loki.", keuchte Natasha und grinste ihn an.


	7. Chapter 7

Lokis wahrer Name hallte in seinem Kopf nach und er starrte Natasha mit offenem Mund in die Augen. Tausende von Fragen rasten ihm durch den Kopf, jedoch konnte er keine davon richtig sortieren. Bald stellte eine Frage sich an die erste Stelle und die war: Was nun? Sollte er sie töten – Nein, er wollte sowieso abhauen, also wäre Abhauen die nächste Möglichkeit. Aber er käme nicht weit, denn Natasha würde es sofort jedem erzählen. Erst einmal fragen, wie sie darauf überhaupt kam.  
,,Wieso glaubt jeder, ich bin besagter Loki?", fragte er und legte den Kopf etwas schief.  
Lokis Gesichtszüge entgleisten nur für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde und seine folgenden Gedanken klangen so lang in seinen Erinnerungen, jedoch war es nur ein winziger Moment gewesen und er hoffte, dass seine Blöße nicht entdeckt wurde.

Natasha war jedoch auf solche Momente trainiert worden und so sah sie diesen Moment und ein ungutes Gefühl wuchs in ihrem Bauch. Sie war sich nicht zu 100% sicher gewesen, ob es wirklich Loki war, es war eine Vermutung.  
Es hätte auch sein können, dass Gabriel einfach nur überrascht war, so etwas zuhören, aber Natasha konnte gut aus Mimiken lesen und ihr war klar, was los war.  
'Alleine gegen Loki? Das schaffe ich nicht..', dachte sie panisch, hielt ihre Gesichtsmuskeln unbewegt.  
,,Wenn du einen Zauber auf dir trägst, kannst du uns Menschen natürlich leicht täuschen, aber der Fakt, dass Jarvis dich sofort erkannt hatte und als Thor dich, beziehungsweise Loki, beschrieben hatte, fiel es mir sofort auf!"  
Loki und Natasha stützten sich immer noch mit beiden Händen aneinander ab und letztere drückte auf einmal ihre Fingernägel in Lokis Handrücken, hielt ihn so fester bei sich.  
,,Dann muss man einfach nur versuchen durch dich durch zu schauen, durch deinen Zauber und schon...ist er..gebrochen..". Die letzten Worte hauchte sie nur noch und sie musste ihre Gesichtszüge wirklich stark beherrschen, damit sie nicht so wie bei Loki entgleisten.

Als sie sprach, versuchte sie Gabriel zu durchschauen, denn eigentlich war alles erfunden, was sie da sagte.

Doch es klappte, für einen kurzen Moment erkannte sie Loki in den grünen Augen und vor Schreck ließ sie die Hände los, drehte sich um und versuchte wegzurennen.

Loki reagierte ohne groß nachzudenken.  
Er rannte ihr nach, schnappte sich nebenbei eine Hantelstange ohne Gewichte, holte aus und traf Natasha damit direkt am den Hinterkopf. Sie brach zusammen und eine kleine Blutlache bildete sich um sie.  
Danach ließ Loki schwer atmend vor Schock, die Stange fallen und sah sich das Dilemma an. ,,Scheiße..", fluchte er leise und raufte sich die Haare. Jetzt hatte er echt Probleme.  
Schnell beugte er sich zu ihr runter, drehte ihr Gesicht zu sich und horchte, ob sie noch atmete. Das tat sie und so schaute er sich um, wo er sie hinlegen könnte, ohne das jemand was bemerkte.  
Er sah einen Schrank, öffnete diesen und die darinnen Putzutensilien kamen ihn schon fast entgegen. Ohne viel Mühe schleppte er die ohnmächtige Natasha dorthin und lehnte sie am Boden gegen die Rückwand. Dann schob er ihre Beine an ihren Oberkörper und schloss schnell die Türen. Mit einem Klick war auch abgeschlossen.

Das Blut war mit einem Schnipsen und bisschen Magie verschwunden.  
Als er aus dem Raum ging, schaute er sich verstohlen um und ging zum Aufzug, um in die richtige Etage zu fahren. Er würde sich bloß ein paar Klamotten mitnehmen und vielleicht was zu essen, denn er entschied jetzt schon abzuhauen.  
Gerade, als er durch Tonys Zimmer wollte, um zu seinem zu kommen, rief Thor ihn.  
,,Gabriel! Hey...ähm..also..", fing er an zu nuscheln und kratzte sich mit hochrotem Kopf den Nacken.  
,,Oh, Hi, Thor...Du, ich muss mich beeilen, ich muss weg."  
,,Ich wol- Wohin musst du denn?"  
,,Meine Schwester liegt im Krankenhaus, ich muss zu ihr..", erfand Loki schnell die Lüge und ging schon mal in das Zimmer, um sich Klamotten zu stibitzen.

Thor ging ihm hinterher und schloss hinter sich die Tür.  
,,Schade, das du wirklich schon gehen musst. Ich wollte mich noch bei dir entschuldigen...wegen vorhin. Ich bin schon sehr oft..eigentlich zu oft auf die Lügen meines Bruder hereingefallen. Ich weiß schon gar nicht mehr, was Lüge und was Wahrheit ist..", sprach er und sah dabei zu, wie Loki hektisch Sachen aus dem Schrank kramte.

Es waren eigentlich Tonys Sachen, aber das war ihm redlich egal und Thor störte es anscheinend auch nicht.

Loki hörte nur mit halben Ohr zu und nickte einfach.

Doch dann hörte er ein leises Räuspern und drehte sich um. Thor klopfte auf die Bettdecke neben sich, lächelte leicht.

,,Thor, ich mu-", ,,Bitte, nur kurz."  
Loki ließ die Tasche, die er in Händen hielt – ebenfalls von Tony – auf den Boden fallen und setzte sich neben Thor. Was hatte er denn jetzt wieder vor?

,,Meldest du dich, wenn es deiner Schwester wieder besser geht?"  
,,Kann ich machen, ja."  
Loki sah Thor noch etwas länger an. 'Warum sollte ich für diese Frage mich hier hersetz-', doch bevor er ausdenken konnte, hatte sich Thor schon zu ihm rüber gebeugt.  
Er hatte seine Lippen auf die von Gabriel gelegt, küsste ihn sanft. Loki saß da mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und aus diesem Grund entfernte sich Thor auch schnell wieder.  
,,Entschuldigung..ich dachte, ich könnte es noch einmal versuchen..", murmelte Thor sehr traurig. Irgendwie traf die Traurigkeit eine Stelle in Loki, die ihm Schmerzen verursachte.  
,,Thor, du bist ein toller Mensch, hast einen netten Charakter und einen wirklich gut aussehenden Körper. Aber...das geht nicht.", meinte Loki mit einem traurigen Lächeln und legte etwas zögerlich seine Hand auf die von Thor.

,,Und warum nicht? Wenn du mich so beschreibst, dann musst du entweder lügen...oder lügen.", meinte Thor weiterhin verletzt.  
'Weil wenn rauskommt, dass ich in Wirklichkeit dein Bruder bin, wirst du mich hassen, verabscheuen oder mich sogar töten dafür..'. Dies sprach Loki nicht aus und stand dann wieder auf.  
Thor stand ebenfalls auf und drehte Gabriel an der Schulter zu sich. ,,Dann werde ich dich wohl überzeugen müssen~", meinte er leise. Wieder küsste er Loki, nur jetzt etwas bestimmter und schlang dabei seine Arme um ihn.  
Loki wollte sich wegdrücken, doch er konnte nicht und Thors Arme waren nicht daran Schuld, sondern eher sein eigener Körper. Denn der reagierte auf den Kuss mit einem warmen Gefühl tief im Innern und einem gedankenfreien Kopf.

Kurz gab er sich dem Kuss hin, was Thor bemerkte und ihn näher zu sich zog. Dabei löste Loki den Kuss und sah Thor etwas verzweifelt an.

,,Thor, ich-"  
,,Shhh..", flüsterte Thor und küsste ihn wieder, leckte diesmal über seine Unterlippe und Loki – zu seinem eigenen Entsetzen – gewährte Thor Einlass. Sein Körper machte, was er wollte und so tanzten ihre Zungen miteinander. Loki schloss seine Augen und lehnte sich ein wenig in Thors Arme, der sich sehr freute und seine Hand in seinen Haaren vergrub.

Plötzlich hörten sie wütende Schritte, die näher kamen. Loki zuckte zusammen, realisierte was er hier tat und nahm Abstand. Gerade rechtzeitig, denn kurz darauf flog die Tür auf und Tony hatte eine Waffe auf Gabriel gerichtet.  
,,Zwar sind meine Kameras nicht überall, aber Jarvis sieht und hört alles, weißt du das?", zischte er böse und hinter ihm stand Clint, der seinen Bogen gerade spannte und abfeuern wollte.  
Aus Reflex stellte sich Thor zwischen Loki und den beiden Angreifern. ,,Hey! Was ist auf einmal in euch gefahren?", fragte er verwirrt.  
,,Geh' zur Seite, Thor!", zischte nun Clint und spannte seinen Bogen weiter. Schon erwischte ein Luftzug Thors Rücken und er drehte sich herum, sah dass das Fenster geöffnet war und Gabriel verschwunden.  
,,Was?", murmelte er leise und war umso verwirrter.  
Tony, Clint und Thor rannten sofort zum Fenster und schauten hinunter, sahen den Magier hinunterfallen. Er drehte sich im freien Fall, schaute Thor entschuldigend an und löste ich dann in grüne Nebelschwaden auf.

Thor war nun endgültig verwirrt, da er jetzt nicht mehr wusste was los war.  
,,Was sollte das? Warum habt ihr ihn bedroht? Warum ist er aus dem Fenster gesprungen...und wie hatte er es geschafft, sich einfach aufzulösen?"  
Tony öffnete gerade seinen Mund, als sie schwere Schritte hinter sich hörten. Die drei drehten sich schnell herum und richteten ihre Waffen auf die Person.  
,,Ich bin nicht wegen euch gekommen...", sprach die Person.  
Thor stand wie gelähmt im Raum, jedoch verzog er kurz darauf grimmig sein Gesicht. ,,Wegen was würde es ein Chitauri dann sonst wagen, wieder hier aufzukreuzen?", zischte er schlussendlich.  
,,Dass du dich immer noch so von deinem Bruder verführen lässt..", sprach der Chitauri wieder und man hörte seinen bösen Unterton deutlich heraus.  
Thor war schon wieder verwirrt und verstand die Welt nicht mehr.  
,,Dass heißt, ihr seid auch hinter ihm her?", fragte Clint und senkte seinen Bogen etwas.  
,,Wenn ihr uns dazwischen kommt, werden wir euch töten..", sprach ein zweiter Chitauri, der hinter dem ersten auftauchte und sich umsah.

,,Thor...Gabriel...er..er ist Loki! Er hat...uns alle verarscht!", keuchte Natasha, die ebenfalls dazu kam. Sie blutete nicht mehr, aber das getrocknete Blut hing noch an ihrem Nacken bis runter zum Hals.  
,,Nein, das kann nicht sein, wir haben doch..", fing er an zu reden, jedoch bekam er dann Bilder in den Kopf. Das Mal an Gabriels Hüfte, das gleiche wie Loki, das gleiche Aussehen, die gleiche Statur, die gleiche Art und Weise wie er redete und gestikulierte. Wie Schuppen fiel es ihm von den Augen.  
'...aber wir haben uns doch geküsst.'


	8. Chapter 8

,,Warum sind die Chitauri hinter ihm her? Und warum zu Hölle suchen wir nach ihm?", fragte Steve, der sich seine Captain America Kappe zurechtrückte und mit den restlichen Avengers durch die Straßen in der Nähe des Stark-Towers streifte.  
,,Weswegen sie hinter ihm her sind, weiß ich auch nicht, aber wir suchen ihn, weil sie ihn sonst töten würden!", antwortete Thor bestimmt.  
,,Wollen wir das nicht auch?", knurrte Clint und Natasha neben ihm nickte eifrig.  
,,Sag sowas nie wieder!", fuhr Thor ihn böse an. Er blieb stehen und hob drohend Mjölnir in die Höhe. ,,Er ist immer noch mein Bruder und keiner wird ihn auch nur irgendwie hart anfassen!"  
Daraufhin packte Tony ihn in seinem Iron Man Anzug hinten an seinem Umhang und zog ihn ruckartig zurück. Thor stolperte einige Schritte nach hinten und sah den Metallmann bösartig an.  
,,Er war bestimmt nicht einfach so bei uns unter getaucht. Sicher hat er uns ausspioniert oder wollte uns irgendwie langsam töten.", meinte dieser daraufhin und ließ Thor wieder los.

,,Was hätte das für einen Sinn? Die Chitauri wollen ihn töten und jeder andere in Asgaard erwünscht seine Nähe ebenfalls nicht. Er könnte für niemanden spionieren, weil er niemanden hat. Und wenn er uns töten wollte, dann hatte ziemlich viele gute Chancen verpasst.", sprach der Donnergott wieder und ging weiter, hielt währenddessen Ausschau.  
,,Vielleicht war das alles nur ein Trick und wir fallen darauf herein..", murmelte Bruce leise.  
,,Hmm...", Steve hatte die Augenbrauen zusammen gezogen und schaute auf den Asphalt, während er lief. Das ergab wirklich alles gar keinen Sinn.

,,So finden wir ihn nie!", jammerte Natasha, die sich auf eine Parkbank setzte und schmollte.  
Sie suchten schon seit acht Stunden nach Loki. Zuerst hatten sie sich alle aufgeteilt und haben die nähere Umgebung untersucht, aber nachdem niemand auch nur ein Zeichen von dem Magier gesehen hatte, trafen sie sich alle wieder am Tower und suchten noch ein wenig gemeinsam.  
Die zwei Chitauri, die bei ihnen aufgetaucht waren, waren so schnell auch wieder verschwunden. Es war ungewöhnlich wie friedlich sie zu ihnen waren, wo gerade die Avengers beinahe ihre ganze Sippe ausgelöscht hatten.  
Aber vielleicht gerade deswegen griffen sie nicht an. Unnötig Männer verlieren war unnütz und gegen Loki alleine waren sie sicher stark genug.  
Thor gab es vor den anderen nicht zu, aber er machte sich sehr starke Sorgen um seinen Bruder. Okay, vielleicht hatte Loki wieder etwas schlimmes vorgehabt, aber dann hätte er ihn nicht so geküsst. Deswegen wollte er also fliehen.  
Thor wusste gar nicht, dass Loki so mächtig war, dass er sich einfach an einen anderen Punkt teleportieren konnte.  
,,Lasst uns nach Hause gehen..", meinte Tony, der sein Visier hochgeklappt hat, entnervt und war in der nächsten Sekunde schon in der Luft.

Die anderen kehrten ebenfalls um und liefen zurück, Thor als letztes.  
Tony hatte alle Alarmanlagen gecheckt und sichergestellt, das niemand jemals unbemerkt in den Tower kommen könnte. Jarvis war ebenfalls in Alarmbereitschaft. Sie beschlossen, dass jemand Nachtwächter sein dürfte und genau aufpasst, was um sie herum geschieht.  
Thor meldete sich dafür freiwillig, denn schlafen konnte er jetzt sowieso nicht mehr.  
So saß er also im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch und ging alle viertel Stunde seine Runde.  
Es war schon circa halb Vier morgens und langsam fielen ihm doch die Augen zu. Er bemerkte nicht, dass er leicht wegdöste.

_,,Loooooooooookiiii!", schrie Sif wutentbrannt._  
_Thor lief gerade einen Gang entlang, als er ihre Stimme hörte und sie kurz darauf sah._  
_,,Sif, Guten Tag!", meinte er freudig, wurde jedoch gleich finster angeschaut._  
_,,Nichts ist gut! Wo ist Loki?", fragte sie schwer atmend vor Wut._  
_Erst jetzt fiel Thor auf, dass sie rosa Kleidung in den Händen hielt, die anscheinend gerade gewaschen wurde. ,,Ich habe ihn heute noch nicht gesehen. Was ist denn mit deiner Kleidung passiert?"_  
_,,Loki, der Bastard, hat das Waschwasser verwunschen. Jetzt ist alles rosarot und es geht nicht mehr heraus. Ich werde dem kleinen Trickster den Hals herum drehen!", knurrte sie und drückte ihre Fingernägel in die Wäsche._  
_Thor verkniff sich ein Grinsen und klopfte ihr aufmunternd auf die Schulter._

_Sie verabschiedeten sich und Sif suchte weiter, rief alle paar Sekunden nach Loki._  
_,,Gut, dass sie blind vor Raserei ist, sonst hätte sie dich bemerkt. Du musst noch ein bisschen an dem Trick arbeiten.", sprach Thor in den leer wirkenden Gang und drehte sich mit einem Grinsen nach links zu der Wand._  
_Dort schien sich sich die Luft sichtbar zu bewegen und kurz darauf erschien eine Figur, die mehr und mehr Gestalt annahm. Loki grinste und zuckte mit den Schultern._  
_,,Solange sie mich nicht findet, ist alles in Ordnung. Und mein Unsichtbarkeitszauber will geübt sein...aber er könnte tatsächlich noch besser sein.", meinte er und lachte._  
_Loki war berühmt berüchtigt für seine Späße, aber auch dafür, dass er schon in jungen Jahren ein Meister der Magie war._  
_,,LOKI! ICH SEHE DICH!", schrie die wütende Sif, die nun auf den schwarzhaarigen zugerannt kam. Dieser fackelte nicht lange und rannte weg. Mitten im Laufen schien es aber so, als würden sich seine Beine in grünem Nebel auflösen und kurz danach war er verschwunden._  
_,,Mist! Wo ist er hin?" Sif schaute sich um, rannte jedoch schnell weiter._  
_,,Oh, Loki...", seufzte Thor nur, schaffte es nicht sein Grinsen zu unterdrücken._  
_Als Antwort bekam er nur ein unsichtbares Kichern_.

Mit einem Mal riss Thor die Augen auf.  
Wie hatte er das vergessen können? Loki war nicht teleportiert oder im Nichts verschwunden, er hatte sich nur unsichtbar gemacht.  
Mit dem Gedanken im Kopf stand er auf, schnappte sich die Taschenlampe, die ihm Tony extra gegeben hatte und untersuchte jeden Winkel der Wohnung. Das war nicht ganz so anstrengend, da er glaubte, dass Loki sich nicht in den Zimmern von den anderen versteckte.  
Jedoch war er sich nicht einmal sicher, ob Loki überhaupt irgendwo in dem Tower war. Ein Versuch war es aber allemal wert.

Er versuchte sich so normal wie möglich zu verhalten, als er durch den Gang streifte und nach Zeichen Ausschau hielt.  
Er fand nichts und legte all seine Hoffnung auf sein Zimmer. Dort untersuchte er jeden erdenklichen Fleck und das auch im Bad. Frustriert ließ er die Lampe sinken, als er nichts fand und trottete zurück ins Wohnzimmer.  
Er erschrak leicht, als Tony auf der Couch saß, mit Kaffee und Smartphone in der Hand. ,,Ich dachte, ich löse dich mal ab..", murmelte er leise und schaute nicht einmal auf. Thor nickte und bedankte sich nuschelnd. Tony winkte nur ab.  
So ging Thor zurück in sein Zimmer, zog sich auf halben Weg aus und legte sich in sein Bett.  
Jarvis löschte von alleine das Licht und Thor sah in die einsame Dunkelheit.

Loki war also wirklich weg. Na gut, das hätte er sich auch denken können, denn schließlich ist er aus dem Fenster gesprungen, also müsste er theoretisch draußen irgendwo sein. Der Aufprall hätte ihm nichts getan, da war er sich sicher.  
Leise seufzend schloss Thor die Augen, deckte sich noch nicht einmal zu.  
,,Ich liebe dich, egal, ob du Garbiel oder Loki heißt; egal, ob du uns töten und die Menschheit vor dir knien sehen wolltest. Wenn das dein wirkliches Ich war in den letzten Tagen...Ja, dann liebe ich dich, auch wenn du mein Bruder bist..", flüsterte Thor vor sich hin.

Kurz bevor er einschlief hörte er, wie Tropfen auf den Boden fielen.  
Alarmiert stand er kerzengerade im Bett und betätigte den Lichtschalter. Was er dann sah, schockte ihn zutiefst.  
Mitten in seinem Raum stand Loki. Er sah wirklich mitgenommen aus, denn die Kleidung hing in Fetzen und blutgetränkt von ihm herunter, er hatte eine aufgeplatzte Lippe und eine große Platzwunde am Kopf. Sein Arm sah gebrochen aus und irgendwie stand er auch schief da, was ein Indiz dafür sein könnte, dass seine Wirbelsäule Schaden genommen hatte.  
,,Loki! Oh, mein Gott..was ist passiert?", fragte er panisch und stand auf, ging zu ihm herüber.  
Loki sah auf den Boden vor sich, den Zauber um sich hatte er schon längst aufgelöst. Er sprach nicht weiter und schwankte ein wenig vor Blutverlust.  
Thor umgriff seine Schultern. ,,Hey...waren das die Chitauri?", fragte er besorgt. ,,Sind sie hier in der Nähe?"  
Daraufhin schüttelte Loki den Kopf. ,,Nein, einige habe ich geschafft zu töten...der Rest ist vorerst geflohen..", murmelte er leise und Blut tropfte aus seinem Mund.

Loki wusste auch nicht, warum er hier her zu Thor zurück gekommen war. Seine Magie war verbraucht, er konnte sich größtenteils heilen, sah aber immer noch halbtot aus. Aber er hatte sonst niemanden und keinen Ort, an dem er sich verstecken könnte.  
,,Du bist recht spät auf die Idee gekommen, dass ich unsichtbar sein könnte..", murmelte er wieder und sah zu Thor runter, der sich seinen gebrochenen Arm anschaute. Dieser wurde schlagartig rot im Gesicht. 'Das heißt wohl, dass er mich gerade gehört hat...'  
,,Wie lange bist du schon hier?", fragte er, sah nicht auf.  
,,Eine ganze Weile..."  
Loki hatte auch gelernt, wie er sich unsichtbar und lautlos machen konnte, sodass niemand gehört hatte, wie er die Wohnung betrat, Türen öffnete oder den Boden vollblutete, denn Thor sah nun, dass der Teppichboden rot getränkt war.

Thor schnappte sich Lokis Handgelenk und brachte ihn in sein Bad. Dort machte er einen Waschlappen nass und begann seine Wunden zu versorgen.  
Loki setzte sich derweil auf den Wannenrand und sah mit leerem Blick auf den Boden vor sich.  
,,Ich kann nicht lange bleiben...", murmelte er leise.  
Thor sah ihn verwirrt an. ,,Wieso?"  
,,Jarvis sieht und hört doch alles...Tony würde mich sicher töten wollen."  
,,Oh ja, das würde ich nur zu gerne.", sprach besagter Mann, der gerade durch die Badezimmertür trat. Er hatte den Arm, der mit Metall umkleidet war, ausgestreckt und auf Loki gerichtet.  
Man hörte es leise fiepen, als der Repulsor an seiner Handfläche sich mit Energie lud, bereit zum abfeuern.

* * *

Chitauris gabs diesmal nicht wirklich...

Und das mit dem Unsichtbar-machen war schon von anfang an mein Plan, aber das umzusetzten..puuhh..

Kritik ist gerne erwünscht. ^^


	9. Chapter 9

,,HALT!", schrie Thor, doch es war schon zu spät.

Tony schoss direkt auf Lokis Brust und traf auch genau da wo er wollte. Dieser konnte sich wegen seinen Wunden nicht schnell bewegen und wurde gegen die nächste Wand befördert.  
,,Argh...", keuchte er auf, sein Schrei blieb ihm in der Kehle stecken. Die gefließte Wand brach in tausende Stücke und Loki fiel nach vorne und krachte zu Boden.  
Bewegungslos blieb er dort liegen und Blut tropfte ihm aus dem Mund.

,,LOKIII!", kam es wieder von Thor, der sich sofort zu ihm runter beugte, ihn hochhob und in seinen Armen herumdrehte. Dem Blonden blieb die Luft zum Atmen weg, als er sah, was der Energiestoß von Tony mit ihm angestellt hatte.  
Normalerweise musste man sicher die 8-fache Kraft anwenden, um bei einem Gott Wunden oder Schmerzen zuzufügen, wie bei einem Menschen, doch da Loki schon geschwächt war und Tony sowieso schon mehr Energie benutzte, könnte das tödlich enden.  
Loki lag blutend in Thors Armen, hatte die Augen geschlossen und es war keine Atmung mehr zu sehen. Was aber auch schwierig zu erkennen war, denn es schien, als wäre dort, wo Tony getroffen hatte, seine Brust merkwürdig eingedrückt und war voll mit Blut.  
Thors Hände fingen an zu zittern und ihm kamen die Tränen.  
Schwache glühend grüne Fäden bildeten sich aus seiner Brust hinaus, die sich auf die Wunde legten und in ihr verschwanden. Man hörte es Krachen und Knacken und nach kurzer Zeit war Lokis Brust wie früher, doch danach verblasste die Magie. Thor aber reichte das, es war ein Lebenszeichen und Lokis Körper hatte sich noch soweit heilen können, dass er nicht ersticken könnte, aber es machte ihm Sorgen, dass seine Magie nicht weiter machte!

Er hing immer noch bewegungslos in seinen Armen, atmete schwach und blutete überall, wo es nur ging. Thor beugte sich über ihn, strich über seine langen schwarzen Haare und lehnte seine Stirn an die seine.  
Seine Tränen tropften ihm auf die Wangen, rollten an ihr hinunter und fielen dann zu Boden.  
,,Bitte..bitte, stirb nicht. Wach auf..Loki, bitte wach auf..", flüsterte er verzweifelt.  
,,Tu mir das nicht an.."

Tony stand regungslos im Türrahmen und sah zu den beiden runter.  
Er schluckte schwer und ließ seinen Arm sinken. 'Was habe ich getan? Er hat uns nicht angegriffen und nicht versucht zu töten..'. Schuldgefühle kamen in ihm hoch.  
Er hätte ihn töten können, als er ihn immer begrabscht hatte oder ihn mit seinem Tod erpressen können, aber das tat er nicht. Er hatte es sogar alleine mit den Chitauri aufgenommen und da nichts in den Nachrichten kam, hatte er dabei keine Gebäude zerstört oder Menschen verletzt.  
Es war eine Kurzschlussreaktion, die er bereute.  
Schnell beugte er sich ebenfalls zu den beiden runter.  
,,Schnell! Wir müssen ihn verarzten, sonst verblutet er noch und ich glaube, dass seine Atemwege blockiert sind!", sprach er deutlich und klopfte Thor dabei auf die Schulter.  
Dieser ballte die Faust zusammen und war kurz davor ihm eine reinzuhauen, jedoch sah er seinen reuen Blick, als er mit tränenden Augen aufschaute und konnte sich noch beherrschen.  
Zusammen mit Loki in den Armen stand er auf und brachte ihn zum Bett. Schnell wurde sein Oberteil heruntergerissen und Tony kam schon mit einem nassen Lappen, um das Blut von der Brust zu wischen, damit man mehr sehen konnte.

Tiefe Einschnitte waren zu sehen, doch als Thor das Brustbein und die Rippen befühlte, fühlten sie sich nicht gebrochen an und er atmete erleichtert durch, doch er bemerkte, dass Loki nur noch sehr stockend atmete.  
,,Sauge ihm das Blut aus den Lungen!", rief ihm Tony zu. Keiner der beiden hatte bemerkt, dass die anderen von dem Krach wach geworden waren und an der Tür standen. Wortlos sahen sie dabei zu, nur Bruce agierte. Er rannte in die Küche, schnappte sich Nadel und Faden und rannte zurück.  
Er schob Tony bei Seite und machte sich daran, die Wunden provisorisch zusammen zu nähen. Wenn Loki bei Kräften war, konnte er sich selbst zu ende heilen, aber nun musste erstmal die Blutung gestoppt werden.  
Tony begann seine Knochen an Armen und Beinen wieder zu richten und dort die Wunden von dem Kampf mit den Chitauri zu reinigen.

Thor hatte sich inzwischen zu Loki herntergebeugt, hielt ihm die Nase zu und versuchte ihm das Blut hoch zu saugen. Es war schwieriger gesagt, als getan, denn er musste auch irgendwie atmen.  
,,E-Es geht nicht..", rief er verzweifelt und wieder den Tränen nahe.  
,,Versuch nicht weiter das Blut zu saugen, sondern hilf ihm beim Atmen, der Rest kommt von alleine..", sprach Bruce ungewöhnlich ruhig. Auch wenn er eine tickende Zeitbombe war, so hatte er sich doch gut im Griff.  
Thor tat wie ihm geheißen und presste nun kontinuierlich Luft in den Körper unter sich. Im Hintergrund hörte er Bruce sagen, dass Tony seine Brust massieren sollte, was er dann auch tat. Die Wunden waren genäht und so ging es gut, ohne weitere Verletzungen.

'Bitte, wach auf!', dachte Thor flehend und mehrere Tränen rollten seine Wangen hinab.

Im nächsten Moment spürte er, wie Loki selbst Luft zog und er ließ von ihm ab. Kurz darauf hörte er ein Würgen und ein Schwall Blut verließ seinen Mund.

Röchelnd und keuchend öffnete Loki seine Augen und sah in Thors. Er öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu sagen, verdrehte aber seine Augen und sein Gliedmaßen erschlafften abermals. Geschockt sah Thor runter zu ihm und dann zu Bruce. Dieser legte eine Hand auf die Schulter und deutete auf Lokis Brust.  
,,Er scheint stabil zu atmen. Der Blutverlust, lässt ihn wahrscheinlich ohnmächtig werden, aber er hat nicht zu viel Blut verloren, denn auch wenn er bleich wirkt, ich habe schlimmeres gesehen und sie haben es überlebt..", meinte er dann erschöpft.  
Er sagte dann, dass er nun den Raum verlassen müsse und Thor nickte und bedankte sich so stumm.

Ebenfalls erschöpft setzte er sich auf die Bettkante zu Loki und strich ihm sanft übers Haar. Die größten Wunden waren geflickt, die Knochen gerichtet und er atmete regelmäßig und kräftig genug, mehr konnten sie im Moment nicht für ihn tun, denn Krankenhaus war ausgeschlossen.  
Tony stellte ihm gerade eine Schüssel mit kalten Wasser und einem Lappen auf den Nachttisch. ,,Wir sollten ihn ruhen lassen. Du wirst sicher bei ihm bleiben, oder? Wenn was ist, dann sag es Jarvis, er wird mir beschied geben.", meinte er dann ruhig und verließ mit den anderen das Zimmer.  
Dort erklärte er was passiert war, doch Clint und Natasha waren immer noch misstrauisch, sagten aber nichts mehr, als Tony sie beide böse anfuhr.

Thor sah aus dem Fenster und sah, wie die Sonne gerade aufging. Es war nun halb fünf und er fühlte, wie alle Kraft aus seinem Körper wich.  
Wie gerne würde er Tony für seine Taten büßen lassen, aber er schien zu bereuen und half am Ende sogar. Aber das war dennoch keine Entschuldigung für seinen Angriff.

Er legte sich zu dem Magier ins Bett und legte die Decke über sie beide. So konnte er ein wenig schlafen und spürte gleichzeitig, wenn es dem anderen schlechter ging.

Bruce kam so gegen Mittag leise zur Tür herein und sah die beiden nah beieinander schlafen. Er musste etwas lächeln und kam langsam ans Bett. Thor schlug alarmiert die Augen auf, sah aber, dass es nur Bruce war und entspannte sich wieder.  
,,Ich möchte ihm nur etwas zum Aufbauen spritzen..", murmelte Bruce leise und hob eine Spritze hoch. Thor sah diese skeptisch an und sah zu seinem Bruder.  
Etwas erstaunt stellte er fest, dass seine genähten Wunden an der Brust kleiner geworden sind. Anscheinend war er aus der Ohnmacht erwacht und schlief nur noch.  
Bruce bemerkte das auch, ging zu Loki und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Dieser erwachte erschrocken, aber übermüdet und wollte aus dem Bett springen, als er die Spritze sah. In ihr könnte alles sein; Gift, Säure, Drogen, aber vielleicht auch ein Heilmittel. Mit Schweiß bedeckter Stirn starrte er immer noch die Spritze an. Sein Körper bewegte sich aber kaum, da er noch zu geschwächt war.  
,,Erkennst du es nicht wieder? Das habe ich dir auch verabreicht, als du gerade neu bei uns – als Gabriel – ankamst.", sprach Bruce leise und brachte die Spritze näher an Lokis Augen.

Dieser erkannte trotz verschwommener Sicht die Flüssigkeit, war aber dennoch zu misstrauisch und schüttelte sachte den Kopf.  
Bruce nickte nur daraufhin und legte die Medizin auf den Nachttisch. ,,Falls du es dir anders überlegst.", sprach er ruhig und verließ das Zimmer wieder.

,,Schön zusehen, dass es dir besser geht..", sagte Thor sanft und strich Loki durch seine Haare. Dieser zuckte bei der Berührung zusammen und sah zu ihm hoch.  
,,W-was ist passiert? Und warum ist Banner so nett zu mir?", fragte er mit leiser und gebrochener Stimme. Thor erklärte ihm, was passiert war, nachdem Tony auf ihn geschossen hatte.  
Loki war daraufhin stumm und etwas verwirrt. So viel Vergebung hatte er noch nie erlebt.  
,,Schlaf jetzt. Du brauchst die Ruhe..", sagte Thor sanft und lächelte ihn an. Innerhalb von Sekunden war er auch wieder im Land der Träume.

Tony hatte die Nacht nicht mehr geschlafen.

Er war wütend! Wütend auf Thor.  
Ihm tat es leid, Loki fast erschossen zu haben, aber nicht, weil es Loki war, sondern weil er nicht mehr Gabriel war. Gabriel gab es nicht, es war nur Lug und Trug. Aber dann wollte er Loki haben, aber er schien sich mehr an Thor orientiert zu haben. Seine Annäherungsversuche waren doch deutlich gewesen!  
Er boxte gegen den Sack vor sich, der von der Decke hing. So konnte er seine Aggressionen wenigstens ein bisschen abbauen. Thor schnappte sich also seinen Gabriel oder Loki oder wie auch immer, weg!  
'Das lasse ich nicht zu!'


	10. Chapter 10

Loki wachte auf, als er merkte, wie etwas nass-warmes sein Oberschenkel hochkrabbelte. Er murrte genervt auf, da er sich immer noch nicht so gut fühlte und weiter schlafen wollte. Klar, hatte seine Magie schon viel geheilt, aber dennoch verlangte sein Körper nach Ruhe.  
Mit geschlossenen Augen, griff er nach unten – oh, die Bettdecke war weg – und griff nach dem nassen Ding, dass ihn streifte. Zudem bemerkte er auch noch dass er komplett nackt war, was keine gute Sache war, denn dieses Ding machte seine Sache gut, um ihn anzutörnen. Sein Blut schien sich an einer Stelle seines Körpers zusammeln und er schaute schlussendlich auf und starrte in das grinsende Gesicht von Tony Stark.  
,,Heilige Scheiße!", rief er und sprang beinahe aus dem Bett. Seine Schmerzen verhinderten dies und er sank keuchend in die Kissen zurück. ,,W-was machst du da?", fragte er und wurde etwas rot im Gesicht.  
,,Dich waschen..du hast zwei Tage lang durchgeschlafen, da wollte ich dich in deinem eigenen Saft nicht liegen lassen.", erklärte Tony und sein Grinsen wurde breiter, als er Lokis Lendengegend betrachtete. Nun sah dieser auch, dass Tony einen Waschlappen in der Hand hielt. Das war also das angenehme Ding.

Er griff nach Tonys Hand und zog sie von sich runter. ,,Das kriege ich schon alleine hin, danke!", murmelte er mit einem bösen Blick. Er war in jeder Hinsicht ein Lustmolch!  
Um seine Worte zu unterstreichen, versuchte er aufzustehen, aber sich erst einmal im Bett richtig hinzusetzten war schon eine Sache für sich. Er stützte sich auf seine Ellenbogen und dann auf seine Hände, jedoch zitterten sie so sehr, das Tony nur dagegen tippen brauchte und er klappte zurück auf das Bett.  
Sein Blick konnte gar nicht mehr finsterer werden und so rollte er sich einfach auf die Seite.  
,,Oh...einen schönen Arsch hast du! Den habe ich schon damals in der Dusche betrachten dürfen~", schnurrte Tony und gab ihm einen sachten Klaps darauf. Loki wurde noch viel röter und zog die Decke, die neben ihm lag, über sich.

Tony ließ aber nicht ab, legte den Lappen zur Seite und krabbelte aufs Bett. Er huschte zu dem anderen unter die Decke und legte einen Arm um ihn. ,,Du bist ja ganz kalt. Lass mich dich wärmen~"  
Loki quietsche leise auf, als er den warmen Körper hinter sich spürte und rollte schnell ans andere Ende des Bettes. So lag er wieder mit dem Gesicht zu ihm, schaute ihn verstört an.  
,,Ich bin von Natur aus so kalt! Also keine Sorge und bleib da, wo du bist!", sprach er schnell und deutete mit einem zitternden Finger auf Tony. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an seine letzten Anmachen, weswegen er jetzt so reagierte.  
,,Ach so...aber Thor darf bei dir im Bett schlafen, oder wie?", fragte Tony mit einem gespielt gekränkten Blick.  
,,Du wolltest mich töten, er hat mir das Leben gerettet. Wen lasse ich da wohl eher an mich ran?", zischte Loki, bemerkte aber nicht die Zweideutigkeit in seinem Satz, bis Tony wissend grinste und dann auch lachte. Loki wurde rot im Gesicht und wollte sich gerade herumdrehen, als er nach ihm griff und ihn zu sich zog.

Gerade in dem Moment betrat Thor das Zimmer und starte auf die Szenerie in seinem Bett: Loki (nackt) mit Tony unter einer Bettdecke und dann lagen sie noch so nah beieinander.  
Es versetzte ihm einen Stich ins Herz und er senkte etwas betrübt den Kopf. ,,Ich wollte euch nicht stören..", murmelte er leise und trat wieder aus dem Zimmer, schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Loki sah den Blick und die traurige Stimme versetzte auch ihm einen Stich. ,,N-nein, Thor, das-", fing er an zu stottern, doch er war schon weg.  
Tony grinste und kuschelte sich mehr an den Magier. ,,So..jetzt habe ich dich für mich alleine~", schnurrte er und wollte ihn küssen.  
Loki war nun endgültig sauer, hob ein Knie und rammte es mit Wucht in Tonys Weichteile. Dieser schrie leise auf und ließ schnell von Loki ab, um sich dort unten mit seinen Händen zu beruhigen. Er sah ihn mit kleinen Tränchen in den Augen an und wollte wieder näher zu ihm, da der Schmerz schnell nachließ. Aber Loki hatte in der Zeit etwas Abstand genommen, die Beine angewinkelt und sammelte Magie in ihnen. Er stieß sie nach vorne in Tonys Bauch und beförderte ihn so vom Bett gegen die nächste Wand.  
Er krachte hart auf, rutschte an ihr herunter und war bewusstlos, da sein Kopf böse aufgeknallt war.

Loki sah das und war zufrieden.

Er schob, die Decke von sich und stand mit zitternden Knien auf. Nach einigen Schritten bekam er das Laufen gut hin und er konnte in Thors Schrank nach was zum Anziehen kramen. Schnell war etwas gefunden und er ging aus dem Zimmer. Es verwunderte ihn, dass keiner auf dem Gang war und als er ins Wohnzimmer kam, saß Thor dort alleine auf der Couch.  
Er ging langsam zu ihm hin und setzte sich zu ihm.  
,,Es war nicht das wonach es aussah!", begann er und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. Warum sagte er das eigentlich? Kann ihm doch egal sein, was Thor von ihm dachte. Aber sein Blick hatte ihm so geschmerzt – was ihn ebenfalls verwunderte. Machte er sich nun auch schon Sorgen um ihn?

,,Ich dachte eben..du magst mich und dann sehe ich dich mit Tony im...naja..Bett.", murmelte Thor leise und starrte auf seine Hände, die in seinem Schoß lagen.

Loki entgleisten alle Gesichtszüge, als er das hörte und starrte Thor nur komplett verwirrt an. Einige Minuten sagten sie nichts zu einander, erst als Thor ihn endlich ansah, konnte er sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.  
,,Auch ich mag dich, Loki. Du als Gabriel, hast mich sehr fasziniert und ich glaube, es war dein wahres Wesen, das da zum Vorschein kam. Zwar hast du versucht mich mehrmals zu töten, hast mich eigentlich gehasst, aber dann...lässt du mich dich küssen?", sprach Thor und hob bei der Frage eine Augenbraue. Sein Lächeln verschwand dabei nicht.

Loki klappte seinen offenstehenden Mund zu, schaute irgendwo anders hin, nur nicht auf zu Thor. Ja, den Kuss hatte er sicher nicht vergessen. Er konnte gut küssen, was ein wirklich großer Grund war, warum er sich darauf eingelassen hatte. Die anderen Gründe konnte er sich nicht erklären, aber er wusste, dass es da noch mindestens einen gab.

,,Du hattest mich verführt und bedrängt. Sicher hättest du nicht von mir losgelassen, wenn ich mich weiter geweigert hätte..", murmelte Loki dann etwas beschämt. Sie waren doch mal Brüder gewesen und beste Freunde. Sowas macht man doch nicht.

,,Du hattest keine Abneigung gegen mich, sonst hätte ich dich in Ruhe gelassen.", konterte Thor und hob die zweite Augenbraue. 'Das ist wahr..', musste sich Loki eingestehen und seufzte leicht.  
,,Deine starken Gefühle für Gabriel sind nicht geschwunden, obwohl es ihn nicht wirklich gibt?", fragte er leise.  
Thor lachte bei der Frage leise auf. ,,Gabriel gibt es doch. Er steht vor mir, nur heißt er eigentlich Loki. Es ist kein Unterschied, welchen Namen die Person trägt, wenn man Gefühle für diese hegt."  
Loki wurde bei der Aussage rot und starrte auf den Boden. Er nickte darauf nur und wollte sich zum Umdrehen bewegen, als ihm Tony wieder einfiel.  
,,Oh...ähm...Tony liegt bewusstlos in deinem Zimmer. Tut mir leid..", meinte er schnell, bevor er dann abdampfte.

Er ging wieder in Thors Zimmer, vorbei an Tony und in das Bad. Dort schloss er sich ein und ließ sich die Wanne Rand voll laufen. Mit einiger Mühe schaffte er es sich aus seiner Kleidung zu schälen und sank dann in das heiße Nass ein. ,,Mhhh~", schnurrte er leise, als das Wasser ihn umspülte. Es war nicht so heiß, wie das letzte Mal und die Lüftung war an. So hoffte er, dass er nicht Gefahr laufen könnte, wieder ohnmächtig zu werden.  
Außerhalb der Tür hörte er, wie Steve ins Zimmer kam und aufschrie, als er Tony sah. Thor, der ihm anscheinend gefolgt war, erläuterte die Umstände und Loki hörte ein 'So ein Lustmolch!' von dem Captain.

Nach dem ausgiebigen Bad – das Wasser war rot von seinem getrockneten Blut – ging er hinaus, zog sich ein paar Jogginghosen von Thor an und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt. Das Zimmer war leer, das Bett frisch bezogen und neu gerichtet. Anscheinend war Thor das gewesen.  
Loki überlegte. Sollte er vielleicht in 'Gabriels' Zimmer gehen, oder sich in Thors Bett legen? Sein Bett war definitiv gemütlicher.  
Das als Überzeugung genommen, ging er zu dem Bett vor sich und machte es sich gemütlich. Innerhalb von Sekunden war er schon eingeschlafen, noch bevor Thor ins Zimmer kam.

Dieser schaute erstaunt aufs Bett und sah nur schwarze Haare, die unter der Decke hervor kamen. Grinsend ging er zum Bett und zog währenddessen Hose und Shirt aus. Er knuddelte sich zu Loki unter die Decke, der das gar nicht mitbekam.  
Er schien zu träumen, denn seine Muskeln zuckten an manchen Stellen und seine Augenlider flatterten ein wenig. Etwas zögerlich legte er einen Arm um seine Hüfte, um es sich gemütlicher zu machen, als er eine deutliche Beule in Lokis Jogginghosen spürte.  
Er wurde leicht rot, aber sein Grinsen nahm dafür ein Ausmaß an, das schon ungesund aussah. Er strich mit seiner Hand über besagte Beule und erntete dafür ein leises Keuchen.  
'So so so...er hat wohl einen sehr erotischen Traum.', dachte sich Thor und wiederholte die Aktion. Loki räkelte sich wohlig und drückte sich näher an ihn. Thor zögerte ein wenig, überwand sich aber dann doch und schob seine Hand unter die Hose. Lokis Erektion lag schwer und hart in seiner Hand und es ließ ihn ebenfalls heiß werden.


	11. Chapter 11

Thor zögerte. Soll er oder soll er nicht?  
Er lief Gefahr, dass wenn er jetzt weiter machen würde, sterben könnte, wenn Loki aufwachen würde. Aber vielleicht schaffte er es auch ihn so geil zu machen, dass er sich gar nicht mehr wehren würde.

Langsam begann er seine Hand etwas um sein erregtes Glied zu bewegen. Mit langsamen und rhythmischen Bewegungen auf und nieder. Thor bekam als Antwort ein leises Stöhnen zu hören.  
Vorsichtig klemmte er seinen freien Arm unter seinen Körper und brachte sein Gewicht auf seinen Ellenbogen zu liegen. So konnte er Lokis Gesicht sehen und auch wenn er aufwachte.  
Er schluckte schwer, machte aber weiter mit dem Pumpen.

Sein eigener Körper begann zu glühen und Schweiß trat überall auf ihm aus. Er musste sich schwer beherrschen, um Loki nicht einfach zu vergewaltigen. Sein Glied war steif wie nie und er merkte, dass er schon einige Lusttropfen vergossen hatte.  
Zaghaft drückte Thor seine Hüfte an Lokis Hintern, denn sein Rücken war ihm immer noch zugedreht. Ein Keuchen entwich ihm, als er ihn an seinen Lenden spürte und er musste sich auf die Lippe beißen, um sich beherrschen zu können.  
Lokis normal so kühle Haut, wurde zunehmend wärmer unter Thors Händen. Seine Atmung verschnellerte sich und seine Augenlider flackerten bedrohlich.  
Thor fing an sich an dem Jüngeren etwas zu reiben, während er ihn weiter verwöhnte. Er konnte kaum glauben, was er hier tat, aber aufhören kam nun nicht mehr in Frage.

Gerade, als er das Tempo um Lokis Erektion erhöhte, schlug dieser seine Augen auf. Stöhnend öffnete er seinen Mund und drückte sein Rückgrat etwas durch. Durch die Bewegung stieß er mit seinem Hintern direkt in Thors Lenden, was diesen ebenfalls leise stöhnen ließ.  
Erschrocken drehte Loki den Kopf und sah Thor verwirrt, aber deutlich erregt an. Seine Wangen waren gerötet und seine Augen glasig. Dieser Anblick gab Thor den Rest und er ließ von Lokis Glied ab, packte seine Handgelenkte und drehte ihn auf seinen Rücken. Mit einem Ruck war er über ihn und sah ihn mit hungrigen Augen an.

Seine Lippen leckend beugte er sich zu ihm herunter und biss ihm sanft in seinen Hals.

Als Loki aufwachte, spürte er kaum die Hände auf seinem Körper, vielmehr das große Verlangen und die hektische Atmung hinter ihm. Natürlich war er schon öfter mal erregt gewesen, aber das hier, das war was völlig anderes.  
Ihm wurde erst unwohl, als er Thor hinter sich spürte und dann auch sah. Er war viel zu perplex, als dass er sich dagegen wehrte, wie er ihn herumdrehte und sich über ihn beugte. Erst als er ihm in den Hals biss, erwachte er aus seiner Starrheit und drückte seine Hände gegen Thors Schultern.  
Doch eine Welle der Lust überrollte ihn, als er wieder nach seiner Erektion griff und sie massierte.  
,,T-thor..", keuchte er leise und wand sich unter ihm.  
Es fühlte sich so verboten gut an und Thor wusste, wie man seine Hand bewegen musste.

Thor grinste, als er Lokis Wehrversuche bemerkte. Sie waren bestimmt und ernst gemeint, aber sicher nicht so kräftig, als dass er ihn wegschieben könnte.  
Als er jedoch seinen Namen in einer erotischen Art und Weise hörte, knurrte er erregt auf und drückte sein Becken gegen Lokis. Heiß rieb er sie beide aneinander und jeder von ihnen spürte das Verlangen des jeweils anderen.  
Loki konnte nicht leugnen, dass er wirklich geil war, aber gerade das machte ihn sauer.  
,,Bastard...", keuchte er. ,,Du bist fast so..hnn...schlimm, wie Tony!"

Thors Grinsen wurde breiter und er hob seinen Kopf, um Loki in die Augen zu schauen.  
,,Ach ja? Oh, ich denke ich bin schlimmer~", hauchte er mit einem bösen Unterton zurück. Loki wollte gerade was antworten, als er seine Lippen an seinen Brustwarzen spürte und wie seine Zähne sich in das weiche Fleisch bissen.  
Er konnte gerade noch so ein Stöhnen unterdrücken und krallte sich in Thors Schultern.

Thor machte sich über seine Brust her, leckte und knabberte an der empfindlichen Haut und hinterließ seine Spuren, auch wenn sie bestimmt nach einigen Minuten wider verschwanden. Er rutschte langsam herunter, leckte einen Pfad über den Bauch hin zum Nabel, umkreiste ihn mit seiner Zunge.  
Immer weiter ging er hinab, hörte Lokis Keuchen, das ab und zu etwas böse klang. Dieser war nämlich sehr im Zwiespalt mit sich. Er war zu erregt, um sich wirklich wehren zu können, aber sein Gehirn war definitiv noch an – was ihn so böse fauchen ließ.

Seine Erregung stieg ins unermessliche. Thor fasste ihn nur an der Hüfte an und liebkoste seinen Bauch, aber dennoch ließ ihn das beinahe die Wand hochkrabbeln. Sein Druck auf den Lenden war schon fast schmerzhaft und er wollte nur noch Erlösung, egal wo durch oder durch wen.

So hob er dann nun seine Hüften etwas an, um Thor zu zeigen was er wollte.

Thor sah das Zeichen und grinste heimtückisch. 'Oh, nein, mein Lieber. Das musst du dir erkaufen..', dachte er sich fies und leckte langsam über die Haut am Hosenbund.

Er spürte deutlich, wie Loki sich unter ihm verkrampfte.  
Schnell legte er seine Hände an den Bund und zog die Jogginghosen an seinen Beinen hinunter. Danach strich er mit seiner Hand seinen Oberschenkel hoch und wieder zurück. Mit den Daumen fuhr er gelegentlich die Innenseiten entlang.  
Loki trug noch Shorts, aber er könnte eigentlich auch gar nichts drunter anziehen, denn seine ausgeprägt Erektion konnte man gut erkennen, auch den nassen Fleck, der sich an der Spitze gebildet hatte.  
Thor strich die Außenlinien der Abbildung nach und erntete ein gedrungenes Stöhnen.

Loki erzitterte unter Thor.  
Das war reine Folter, wie er ihn so hinhielt. Warum konnte er es nicht zu Ende bringen? Musste er so mit ihm spielen?  
Wütend hob er seinen Kopf und sah zu Thor runter, der nur fies zurück grinste.  
,,Mach schon!", knurrte Loki erregt und krallte sich weiter ins Laken.  
,,Was soll ich machen?~", säuselte Thor zurück und strich mit seinen Fingern die Innenschenkel auf und ab.  
,,Brings fertig!", zischte Loki nun und wurde rot. Er wollte es nicht aussprechen, das war Demütigung!

,,Wenn ich nicht weiß, was ich machen soll, dann kann ich dir bei deinem Problem'chen' auch nicht weiterhelfen.." Thor sprach mit trauriger Stimme, aber sein breites Grinsen verriet ihn.  
Loki zögerte. Das konnte doch jetzt nicht sein ernst sein, oder?

,,F-Fass ihn an..", nuschelte er dann leise und er wurde leicht rot im Gesicht.  
,,Hier?", fragte Thor und strich über die Beule in den Shorts. Loki stöhnte im Gegenzug dazu erleichtert auf. Er nickte nur und sah weiterhin runter zu ihm.  
Thor grinste und wiederholte seine Aktionen, bis er kurzerhand ihm die Shorts von den Hüften riss und sich hungrig und Lippen leckend über sein Glied beugte.

,,Und nun?", fragte er und konnte seine Gier nicht mehr verbergen.  
Er hatte Loki früher schon oft nackt gesehen und auch als er ihm letztens aus der Wanne geholfen hatte. Aber das hier, war was komplett anderes. Lokis Glied lag erigiert, hart und leicht zuckend vor seinen Augen. Fänden von den Lusttropfen zogen sich von seiner Spitze hinunter zu seiner Bauchhaut. Ein wunderschönes und gleich begehrenswertes Bild!  
Es fiel ihm schwer sich zu beherrschen, aber er wollte die Stimme von Loki dazu hören.  
,,Was weiß ich...fass ihn mehr an!", murmelte er schon weniger böse, eher leidend.

,,Okay~", Thor umfasste seine Erektion sachte, bewegte seine Hand leicht auf und nieder und sah mit lüsternen Augen zu.  
Loki stöhnte leise, schloss die Augen halb, aber wünschte sich noch mehr. Das war so halbherzig, das konnte er doch besser.  
,,L-leck drüber..", keuchte er dann angeregt, aber noch nicht ganz hemmungslos. Thor grinste. Nun hatte er ihn wohl soweit. Als Belohnung leckte er über seinen Schaft bis hinauf zur Spitze, auf die er einen sanften Kuss gab.  
Loki stöhne auf und schmiss seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Sein verspannter Körper gab plötzlich nach und er fühlte sich wie auf Wolke 6 – die 7. wäre der Höhepunkt. ,,Mach weiter...", meinte er dann etwas forscher und schloss die Augen gänzlich.  
,,Wie heißt das?", fragte Thor neckend, leckte kurz über die Eichel und pustete sachte dagegen.  
Der Magier krallte seine Hände wütend in Thors Haare und wollte seinen Kopf nach unten drücken, aber Thors Nacken war stärker als seine zittrigen, schwachen Arme im Moment. Er hatte noch nie solche sexuellen Erfahrungen gemacht, aber er wusste, was ein Blowjob war und den wollte er auch, aber betteln? Sicher nicht!  
,,Mach einfach!", zischte er gierig.  
Thor hörte mit dem Lecken abrupt auf und nahm etwas Abstand. ,,So nicht, mein Lieber~", hauchte er. Loki stöhnte gequält auf und sah wieder zu ihm runter. Er holte tief Luft, bevor er sein nächstes Wort hervor brachte.  
,,Bitte..."  
,,Bitte, was?~"  
,,Bitte lecke und sauge an ihm...nimm ihn in dir auf~", keuchte er lustvoll und sah sich wieder die Decke über sich an.

Thor reichte das.  
Er nahm das pochende Glied vor sich ganz in seinen Mund und saugte genüsslich daran. Erst jetzt merkte er, wie gut Loki doch schmeckte. Im Mund strich er mit seiner Zunge seinen Schaft entlang und neckte seine Spitze. Er nahm an, dass Loki nicht lange brauchen würde.  
Und er hatte recht, denn als Thor ihn in den Mund nahm, stöhnte Loki auf und drückte seinen Rücken ein wenig durch. Die Hitze in ihm stieg weiter und er dachte, er würde vor Lust zerplatzen. Ein Druck baute sich in ihm auf und er wusste, dass er gleich kommen würde und ersehnte das Ende.  
Thor hatte einen fiesen Trick im Hinterkopf, dachte sich aber, dass er sich das noch aufheben würde, bevor Loki ihn zerfleischte. Er bewegte seinen Kopf weiterhin auf und ab, verengte seine Lippen um den Schaft und sog noch fester.  
Nach wenigen Minuten schon spürte er, wie Loki sich in seinen Mund streckte, kurz zuckte und sich dann in ihm ergoss.  
Loki sah Sterne, als er seinen Höhepunkt erreichte. Es war, als hätte man ihm einen Sack Steine vom Bauch genommen. Er spritzte seinen Samen in Thors Mund und die Nachwehen seines Orgasmuses ebten noch lange nach. Wie im Rausch lag er da, mit glasigen Augen und offenem Mund. Er hatte im Moment nichts im Kopf.


	12. Chapter 12

Loki kam langsam wieder zur Besinnung und sah plötzlich in Thors grinsendes Gesicht.  
Erschrocken zuckte er leicht zusammen und bemerkte allmählich, was sie gerade getrieben haben. Sein Gesicht lief puterrot an und er drehte es beschämt von seinem Bruder weg.  
,,Zum Glück kannst du nicht leugnen, dass es dir gefallen hat!", meinte dieser grinsend und beugte sich hinab zu seinem Hals, um ihn zu liebkosen.  
Er verliebte sich in eine Stelle und knabberte leicht an ihr, hinterließ einen leicht geröteten Fleck.  
Loki merkte das sicherlich, grummelte auf und versuchte Thor von sich zu drücken, jedoch war dieser weiterhin kräftiger als er und es war, als würde er versuchen eine Wand wegzudrücken.  
Auf seine Aussage reagierte er schon mal gar nicht, sondern fletschte einfach nur seine Zähne.

Thor beeindruckten Lokis Wehrversuche nicht.

Da er gerade gesehen hatte, wie er in Ekstase aussah und sich unter ihm wand, wollte er es immer wieder sehen. Er selbst war noch total geil und brauchte auch Abhilfe, aber dazu musste Loki auch wieder etwas wuschig werden. Langsam strich er mit den Händen über seine Brust und seine Seiten, küsste sich runter zu seinem Schlüsselbein und verbiss sich dort wieder.  
Loki keuchte leise auf, was ihn wütend werden ließ und er biss sich hart auf die Lippe, ehe er Thor anschrie. ,,Wichser! Geh' sofort runter von mir. Es reicht, dass du mich schon einmal genötigt hast!", knurrte er, jedoch klang es wieder mal nicht so böse, wie es sollte.  
Irgendwo machte ihn das doch auch wirklich an und irgendwo stand er auch auf ihn, sonst hätte er ihn nicht geküsst und vorhin nicht um Hilfe gebettelt, aber das kratzte an seinem Ego, wenn Thor sich einfach so nahm, was er wollte.

Thor war klar, dass er seine Beleidigungen nicht ernst zu nehmen brauchte, da er ja genau sah und hörte, wie sehr es Loki gefiel.

Da er zwischen seinen Beinen lag, spreizte er sie weiter, indem er sein Becken auf seines legte und sich leicht an ihm rieb. Er hatte noch seine Klamotten an, aber durch seine Stoffhosen spürte man so gut wie alles. So merkte er auch, wie Lokis Glied kurz zuckte, als Blut hineingepumpt wurde. Grinsend sah er zu ihm hoch und sah in sein gerötetes Gesicht und seine immer noch glasigen Augen.  
Man sah ihm gut an, dass er ein Stöhnen unterdrückte, das Thor aber zu gerne gehört hätte. Etwas mehr rieb er sich an ihm, als er sich wieder hoch zu ihm beugte, aber kurz vor seinen Lippen stoppte.  
,,Wie konnte ich nur all die Zeit übersehen, wie wunderhübsch du bist?", hauchte er fragend gegen sie, bevor er sie für sich einnahm. Lokis Lippen waren so weich, er hätte sie am liebsten nie wieder losgelassen.

Lokis Augen weiteten sich erstaunt, als er den Kuss spürte und bewegte sich erst einmal gar nicht. Thors Lippen fühlten sich gut und richtig an und da er sowieso schon wusste, dass ihm das gefiel, brauchte er auch keine Anstalten machen, sich dagegen zu wehren.

Noch etwas zögerlich bewegte er seine Lippen gegen die von Thor, erwiderte so den Kuss. Thor erfreute das sehr und er ging einen Schritt weiter. Süß leckte er über seine Unterlippe, bat um Einlass. Loki gewährte es ihm und empfing seine Zunge erwartungsvoll.  
Während ihre Zungen tanzten, schlang er seine Arme um seinen Nacken und zog ihn weiter zu sich. Sanft kraulte er seinen Nacken und spielte mit den blonden Strähnen dort.

Thor genoss die Berührungen und löste den Kuss nach einigen Momenten.  
Er setzte sich auf seine Knie und zog sich seine Hosen und Shorts herunter. Schnell waren sie irgendwo in den Raum geschmissen und er legte sich wieder auf den Jüngeren vor sich. Dieser schaute ihn etwas benebelt an. Als seine Augen jedoch an seinem Körper hinunter wanderten, musste er leicht schlucken. Thor hatte eine stattliche Größe, vielleicht sogar Übergröße und wenn er sich schon auszog, wusste er, was als nächstes kam.  
Etwas schüchtern sah er wieder zu Thor hoch, der seine Angst sofort sah.  
,,Wenn es dir zu viel wird, sage es bitte sofort..", murmelte er leise, während er seine Wange leicht streichelte. Danach beugte er sich zu seinem Nachtschrank und holte Vaseline raus, die er normal für seine Wunden benutzte. Er tauchte zwei Finger ein und stellte sie dann wieder zurück.

Langsam strich er mit der anderen Hand über Lokis Hintern.  
Dieser verkrampfte sich, als er sah, welche Vorbereitungen Thor traf und sah gebannt nach unten. Bald schon spürte er Finger, die über seinen Eingang strichen und kurz darauf versenkte sich einer in ihm. Es kam nicht unvorbereitet, jedoch zog es ein wenig und er verkrampfte sich noch mehr.

,,Shh~ Beruhige dich, sonst du es umso mehr weh.", flüsterte Thor ihm ins Ohr.  
Nachdem Loki sich merklich entspannte, fing er an seinen Finger etwas in ihm zu bewegen. Da das Weiten nicht ohne einen zweiten ging, fügte er diesen hinzu und spreizte sie in Loki etwas.  
Loki verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht, als ein dritter Finger dazu kam.  
Man merkte sein Unwohlsein auch daran, dass seine Erektion deutlich an Größe abnahm. Damit er nicht gänzlich das Verlangen verlor, widmete sich Thors freie Hand nun dem Gebiet. Er umfasste sein Glied und massierte es in etwa mit dem Rhythmus seiner Finger.

Nach einiger Zeit hörte er Loki leise keuchen und als er in sein Gesicht sah, war dort wieder der glasige Blick. Auch seine Erektion in seiner Hand wuchs wieder zu alter Größe heran.  
Vorsichtig zog er seine Finger aus ihm heraus, verteilte den Rest der Vaseline auf seinem eigenen Glied und führte es zwischen Lokis Beine.  
Er presste die Spitze langsam in seine Enge und wurde alleine davon schon wahnsinnig. Keuchen schob er sich Zentimeter um Zentimeter in ihn hinein, konnte sich kaum beherrschen.  
Loki hingegen kämpfte um seine Tränen, denn Thor in sich zu haben fühlte sich an, als würde er von innen heraus zerrissen werden.  
Thor wartete einen Moment, als er vollständig in ihm war und strich ihm dabei sanft durch sein Haar. Er versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, aber das war schwer, da er selbst nicht gerade ruhig war. Am liebsten würde er ihn wirklich gerade ins Bett vögeln, aber dann würde Loki keinen Spaß dabei haben und das war doch auch wichtig.

Als er bemerkte, wie er sich langsam um ihn herum entspannte, begann er sich in ihm zu bewegen. Seine eine Hand war immer noch um Lokis Glied gelegt und er massierte ihn dort weiter.

Loki keuchte erregt, als er Thors Hand spürte. Sie vertrieb ein wenig die Schmerzen in seinem Hintern. Bald schon hatte er sich an seine Größe gewöhnt und bewegte sein Becken mit den Bewegungen Thors.  
Dieser sah ihn zuerst fragend, aber dann grinsend an.

Er zog sich fast gänzlich aus ihm heraus, ehe er wieder hart hinein stieß. Er wiederholte das einige male, wobei er immer wieder versuchte einen bestimmten Punkt in Loki zu treffen.  
Der Magier unter ihm schrie gedämpft auf, als Thor auf einmal so brutal wurde. Er hielt sich schnell die Hand vor den Mund und biss hart hinein. Irgendwann jedoch traf er eine Stelle in ihm, die ihn Sternchen sehen ließ. Stöhnend riss er die Augen auf und drückte seinen Rücken durch.  
,,W-was war das?", fragte er keuchend und konnte ein Zittern vor Lust nicht unterdrücken.

Thor grinste, sagte aber nichts, sondern beugte sich hinunter zu ihm, um ihn zu küssen.  
Loki schloss überwältigt vor Lust die Augen und empfing Thors Lippen mit Freude. Er umklammerte ihn und krallte seine Fingernägel in seinen Rücken.  
Vor lauter Lust bemerkte er nicht, dass er ihn sehr tief kratzte und dicke rote Striemen zurück ließ, die sogar etwas bluteten.

Thors Lippen auf den seinen, die Hand zwischen seinen Beinen und der Penis in ihm drin waren drei Dinge zu viel für seinen Körper. Loki zitterte und konnte trotz des vorangehenden Orgasmuses kaum noch. Er drehte den Kopf von Thor weg, um Luft zu schnappen.  
Stöhnend wand er sich weiter unter ihm.  
,,Härter~", befahl er ihm und bewegte sein Becken weiter gegen Thors.  
Dieser grinste breit und ging seiner Aussage gerne nach. Er stieß heftiger in ihn, bis er selbst merkte, wie gefährlich nahe er der Klippe war. Loki war einfach so schön eng und die Laute, die er von sich gab, waren besser als jede Musik.  
Als er merkte, wie auch Lokis Glied in seiner Hand nochmals härter wurde und zuckte, bewegte er sich und seine Hand noch einen Tick schneller.  
Loki drückte den Rücken durch, warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte Thors Namen, als er in seiner Hand kam.  
,,Lokiii~", stöhnte Thor ebenfalls, als er sich um ihn verengte, als er kam. Noch ein paar Stöße, dann merkte er, wie sich alles in ihm zusammen zog und sein Kopf von allen lästigen Gedanken befreit war. Er spürte nur noch sich und Loki und ein unglaublich warmes Gefühl in seiner Brust.  
,,Ich liebe dich~", stöhnte er, als er sich in ihm ergoß und kurz darauf auf ihm zusammen klappte.

Keuchen blieb er auf Loki liegen und ließ die Augen geschlossen.  
Loki sah erstaunt, aber selbst noch benebelt von seinem Höhepunkt zu Thor und dachte, er hatte sich verhört.  
,,Was hast du gesagt?", fragte er außer Atem und spielte mit einigen blonden Strähnen, während er sie ihm aus dem Gesicht wischte.  
,,Ich liebe dich.", wiederholte Thor und konnte selbst kaum glauben, was er da gesagt hatte. Aber es stimmte wohl. Er fühlte sich so zu ihm hingezogen, er ließ ihn lächeln, sein Herz öffnete sich, wenn er ihm Nahe war. Er hatte ihn schon immer geliebt, vorher zwar als Bruder, aber dennoch.

Gabriel war was besonderes für ihn gewesen, aber Gabriel war Loki, also machte das wohl kaum einen Unterschied. Zudem war Loki nicht sein wahrer Bruder, dann war es auch nicht verboten.  
Loki lag da und konnte seinen Ohren nicht trauen.  
Thor hatte ihm das schon oft gesagt, aber er wusste, dass es diesmal anders gemeint war. Er wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte und ließ es auch bleiben.  
Er atmete tief durch, spielte weiter mit Thors Haaren und schloss gemütlich die Augen.  
,,Ich bin froh, dich wieder zu haben.", murmelte Thor, der langsam schläfrig wurde.  
,,Mhm..ich dich auch.", flüsterte Loki zurück.

* * *

So Leute, das ist vorerst das Ende der Story!  
Vllt mach ich ne Sequel, aber das würde noch dauern. Habe viel zu tun im Moment, wollte aber die Geschichte nicht hängen lassen und ihr ein würdiges (Halb)Ende geben. :)  
Ich möchte mich auf meine andere Story (Hiddlesworth.) und mein neues Leben konzentrieren.  
Danke, fürs Lesen! Ich liebe euch alle und freue mich, dass es euch gefallen hat!


End file.
